Je dois me faire couper les cheveux
by Claireeclair
Summary: Janine Hathaway est la gardienne d'Evan Szelsky qui décide de faire affaire avec un certain Ibrahim. L'histoire d'une rencontre et d'une nuit, entre Istanbul et Capadoccia.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot (de 2 chapitres!) sur la rencontre entre Janine Hathaway et Ibrahim, et sur la nuit de la conception de Rose ;)**

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Vampire Academy, il faut juste savoir qu'il y a trois espèces : les Moroi (vampires "gentils" qui se nourrissent des sources=des humains accros à leur morsure), les Strigoi (vampires "méchants" dont le but est de tuer tous les Moroi ou encore mieux de les transformer en Strigoi. Ils boivent jusu'à la mort) et les Dhampirs (mi-Moroi, mi humains (ou mi-moroi mi-dhampir) qui ne craignent pas le soleil et sont rapides et musclés, ils assurent donc la protection des Moroi contre les Strigoi).

**Attention ! Même s'il y a des choses vraiment empruntées à Richelle Mead (la taille de Janine, Capadoccia etc.) c'est moi qui ai créé l'univers de la rencontre. Les noms (Evan, Michael, Anthony etc.) sont inventés et je suppose que dans l'esprit de R. Mead cela ne s'est sûrement pas passé ainsi. C'est vraiment de la fiction ;)**

* * *

Le vent fouettait mes cheveux et l'iode piquait ma peau blanche d'une manière désagréable. Je n'aimais pas la mer méditerranée, il faisait trop chaud –même si nous étions en pleine nuit- et l'environnement m'oppressait. Je préférais sans hésiter le climat d'Europe du Nord où j'étais née, même si je n'en avais que très peu de souvenirs. Je respirais un grand coup, et c'est ce moment que choisit une bourrasque un peu trop téméraire pour s'infiltrer dans mes mèches auburn. Je devais ressembler à une folle désormais, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de couper mes cheveux. Pas _encore_, me répétais-je tristement… L'échéance arriverait bien un jour, et j'étais résignée. Je m'étais fait la promesse de passer chez le coiffeur lorsque je tuerais mon premier Strigoï. Pour être honnête, je redoutais autant que j'espérais ce jour. L'entraînement, l'école… cela me semblait loin et futile en comparaison à cette première expérience, bien réelle. C'était une lutte de tous les instants, et encore j'avais la chance de travailler en binôme. Je pensais à Shawn qui était seul pour assurer la protection de la petite dernière des Ivashkov, Sarrah. Shawn, son corps robuste et musclé, ses mains puissantes qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient, que ce soit lors d'un combat ou lors…

-Hathaway !

Je me retournais pour contempler le royal auquel j'avais été assignée, ma charge, mon boulet. Evan Szelsky. Dire que j'étais ravie de le retrouver après l'école aurait été une antiphrase. Celui qui s'était chargée de répartir les nouveaux gardiens n'aurait pas pu me choisir pire. Ma main se posa ostensiblement sur mon pieu d'argent. Je n'avais aucune intention de blesser le Moroï dont j'assurais la protection, mais s'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près, une arme de dissuasion serait la bienvenue.

- Oui ?

J'étais son gardien éloigné, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de venir me taquiner.

- Ca te va bien, cette nouvelle coiffure…

J'essayais maladroitement de remettre mes mèches folles en place, mais elles avaient décidé d'agir de leur propre chef aujourd'hui. Evan s'approcha d'un ton assuré, mes phalanges se crispèrent sur mon pieu. Il était plus grand que moi, _beaucoup_ plus grand. Il faut signaler que je mesurais 1m52, et que les Moroï sont grands par nature. Inutile de préciser que, sûrement pour le plaisir de me contrarier encore plus, Evan comptait parmi les plus grands de son espèce. Au bas mot, plus de 40 centimètres nous séparaient. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas ou deux de moi, sa tête se pencha et son sourire séducteur étira son visage. Ses prunelles vertes me jetèrent un regard qui aurait déclenché ma fureur si je n'avais pas dû protéger ce Moroï. Quel malheur que je ne puisse plus le remettre à sa place comme j'avais l'habitude de la faire à l'académie. Son air lubrique me donnait la nausée, ses cheveux bruns savamment négligés, ses fringues de marque… Je rêvais de le baffer et à la place, je devais m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Tu es muette maintenant ? La vraie vie, ça te change de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais QUI a le pouvoir désormais…

_Ils_ _passent avant tout. Ils passent avant tout. Ils passent avant tout_. Cet abruti ne me ferait pas craquer, il en fallait bien plus que ça. J'étais sans le moindre doute la meilleure novice, à moi de prouver que j'étais également une excellente gardienne. Garder le contrôle était l'une des clés, et ce n'est pas ce clown de près de deux mètres qui me feraient perdre mon sang-froid, de même que la finalité de ma mission. Je ne l'aimais pas, ni lui ni son badinage douteux, mais s'il fallait donner ma vie pour ce garçon, je le ferais sans hésiter_. Ils passent avant tout_. Je n'avais ni le droit ni l'envie de remettre en question ce credo, j'y croyais sans concession.

Sa main frôla ma joue et il me lança une pichenette.

-Allez, c'était plus marrant quand tu réagissais !  
-Il faut croire que l'un de nous a grandi et est passé à l'âge adulte.

Si je ne pouvais pas le frapper et pas réellement l'insulter, je n'allais pas non plus me laisser faire. Sean, un gardien d'une trentaine d'années approchait. C'était mon binôme, le gardien rapproché de l'imbécile qui se tenait face à moi. Il était très compétent, comme le prouvait les nombreux tatouages Molnija qui ornaient son cou et il adoptait facilement une attitude paternelle avec Evan… et moi. Nous venions tous les deux de quitter l'école, Evan avait 18 ans alors que je venais de fêter mes 19. Cette différence d'âge, due à mon entrée tardive à l'académie, le mettait hors de lui, comme il me le rappela à cet instant :  
- Ne me fais pas croire que tes quelques mois supplémentaires te donnent une _quelconque_ légitimité. Ici, c'est moi le Moroi que tu dois protéger, c'est moi le maître à bord.  
- Le maître à bord aurait-il la gentillesse de nous informer si on accoste ici ou si on continue la croisière jusqu'au petit matin ?

Sean avait interrompu notre discussion qui aurait forcément très mal tournée. Enfin, je serais restée impassible, mais ce grand dadet aurait fini par faire un geste malheureux. Du genre un baiser volé, une main mal placée… Et qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Ma réputation me suivait, mes frasques avec mon grand ami ténébreux, Shawn, me collaient à la peau comme mes bons résultats. Et certains Moroï en avaient déduit que j'étais une fille facile. C'était faux, Shawn était le seul qui ne m'ait jamais touchée, mais dans ce monde d'apparences et de rumeurs, les bruits de couloirs faisaient foi. Et se faire surprendre complètement dévêtue dans la chambre d'un dhampir… c'était assez malvenu.

Evan répondit qu'on s'arrêtait là, en effet. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de naviguer le jour, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter le soleil en cas d'accident ou d'une mauvaise aventure. Cela ne le tuerait pas, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de nager avec un Evan Szelsky affaibli sur mon dos. Nous descendîmes du bateau qu'Evan avait loué pour la croisière. Il avait décidé de s'accorder une bonne quinzaine de jours de vacances avant de retourner à la cour royale Moroï commencer ses affaires. La Mer méditerranée l'avait attiré, ne me demandez pas pour quelle raison, j'avais du mal à trouver un quelconque intérêt pour cette région chaude, moite et pleine de moustiques. Nous avions atterri à Athènes avant de prendre le yacht, et Istanbul était notre première étape.

Lorsque je posais le pied au sol, et même s'il était à 5 heures du matin, je sentis la frénésie de la ville s'emparer de moi. Istanbul ne donnait pas l'impression de dormir, le port était loin d'être vide, les pêcheurs matinaux croisaient les touristes qui rentraient de soirée et autres passants dépareillés. La foule mit tous mes sens en alerte. Evan était le seul Moroi de sang royal, mais il avait amené un de ses amis, Michael, qui n'avait pas de gardien. Notre ''équipage'' était constitué de quatre dhampirs qui restaient sur le yacht pour la journée. En fait, ils allaient même surement profiter d'Istanbul pendant que je veillerais Evan avec Sean. Ce dernier se trouvait près des deux Moroï tandis que je marchais quelques mètres derrière eux, prête à intervenir. Ma main était posée sur ma ceinture en prévention d'une quelconque attaque.

Cela pouvait venir de n'importe où, n'importe quand. Je ne connaissais pas le terrain, et cela me rendais nerveuse. Les trottoirs étaient poussiéreux, Evan passait par des endroits que je lui aurais déconseillés. Nous traversâmes un marché qui se mettait en place, des rues étroites et sombres, et enfin nous arrivâmes à un quartier plus huppé. Evan se dirigea sans hésiter vers un hôtel luxueux à la façade scandaleusement blanche comparée aux autres habitations du coin. Une enseigne bleu marine annonçait que nous étions au _Blue Nazar_.

Les passants marchaient sans se presser autour de nous, je ne détectais aucun mouvement suspect et pourtant, je n'étais pas sereine. Je m'approchais du groupe et demandais à Sean sans quitter des yeux les alentours :  
-Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça sans bruit. J'ajoutai :  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il me sourit et répondit gentiment :  
-Ca fait toujours ça les premières missions, on a l'impression que tout va nous tomber dessus tout de suite. Mais il y a de grandes chances que tout se passe bien, ne t'en fais pas.

J'aimais bien sa voix rauque et calme, elle m'apaisait par rapport à celle plus aigue et fougueuse d'Evan. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'hôtel mais je l'en empêchais:  
- Les gardiens d'abord, sombre idiot…

Je relâchais un instant ma concentration pour passer devant lui et pousser les portes à battant et une fois de l'autre côté, je rentrais littéralement dans un homme. Merde, bravo Janine !

Il se retourna vers moi et je m'écartai prudemment, lançant des excuses les plus neutres possibles, espérant qu'il comprendrait l'anglais. Pendant ce temps, le reste de mon groupe m'avait suivi et Sean me lança un regard lourd de reproche. Je lui répondis du même regard que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, je n'avais pas vu cet homme et les erreurs arrivaient à tout le monde. Cependant, je m'aperçus que quelque chose clochait car l'homme me regardait encore fixement. Je me concentrai alors sur lui et faillit pousser une exclamation en me rendant compte qu'il était Moroï. Evan s'avança à ce moment vers lui et lui tendit la main :  
-Ibrahim, que le monde est petit.

Le dénommé Ibrahim devait avoir dans les 23-24 ans. Grand comme tous les Moroï, il était beaucoup plus musclé que la plupart de ses congénères. Sa peau était également plus hâlée, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu le climat local. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage brut, marqué par une barbe de trois jours étonnante chez un Moroi. L'adjectif qui me venait pour le décrire était bien celui-ci : étonnant. Il portait un costume marron impeccable sur une chemise pourpre, et une écharpe de soie assortie complétait l'ensemble. Mon dieu, comment pouvait-il porter une écharpe par ce temps ? Je mourrais moi-même de chaud alors que je n'avais qu'un pantalon noir et un T-Shirt blanc. Pendant qu'il serrait la main d'Evan, je sentis son regard se poser sur tous les membres de notre groupe, comme s'il pouvait nous juger d'un coup d'œil. Mon comportement dû faire écho au sien car il était entouré de deux gardiens que j'examinais en même temps que les environs, prête à sortir mon pieu en cas d'attaque. La voix de l'homme arriva à mes oreilles tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil à l'escalier enseveli sous un tapis rouge. Il avait à peine chuchoté, mais ses paroles étaient fermes et puissantes. Il avait également un accent me prouvant qu'il était bien d'ici :

-Salut, Evan. Rassure ta petite gardienne, l'hôtel est sûr.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et ripostais :  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous promenez-vous avec deux gardiens ?  
-Entre ces murs, ce ne sont pas les Strigoï que je crains. Vous par contre, en tant que clients, vous n'avez à vous soucier de rien.

Evan se mit à rire grassement pour se faire bien voir. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ibrahim. Il fronça un sourcil et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque lorsqu'Evan lui demanda :  
-Je ne te ferai pas l'insulte de te demander s'il reste des chambres dans ton hôtel, Ibrahim.

Il se tourna vers Michael et lui demanda d'aller réserver deux chambres pour la nuit. Puis il se replaça face à celui qui était donc sans doute le gérant de l'hôtel:  
-Mais je suis venu ici pour te voir, entre autre. Auras-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

Le turc acquiesça sans un mot, et je ne pus dire s'il était content ou non de devoir passer du temps avec Evan. Personnellement, je l'aurais envoyé balader mais je n'étais pas objective dans cette histoire. Ibrahim allait partir –vaquer à ses nombreuses occupations, cela ne faisait aucun doute- lorsqu'il ajouta en me regardant :

-L'hôtel est vraiment sûr, Evan, tu peux prendre une troisième chambre pour ta petite gardienne si tu le désire.

Mon boulet personnel haussa les épaules et répondit :  
-Je préfère l'avoir à portée de main… et d'autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je crois que quelque chose sur mon visage dû trahir mon choc car la main de Sean se posa brusquement sur mon épaule. Sans son intervention, j'aurais peut-être réagi, mais là je me contentais de laisser partir l'homme sans même avoir défendu mon honneur. Nous rejoignîmes notre chambre sans un mot. Evan m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer la première en chuchotant ironiquement:

-Après vous, Madame.

Ils _passent avant tout. Ils passent avant tout. Ils passent avant tout_. Je l'insultais mentalement de tous les noms que je pus trouver tout en inspectant la chambre de fond en comble. Evan posa son petit sac à même le sol, alla vérifier l'herméticité des volets et se coucha. Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers moi, l'air un peu moins assuré que d'habitude :

-Désolé pour en bas.

Evan Szelsky qui s'excusait ? Je me grattais les oreilles pour en être bien sûre et en profitais pour remettre quelques boucles auburn à leur place… J'étais tellement heureuse que je me moquais désormais éperdument de ce qu'il avait pu dire dans le hall de l'hotêl à cet inconnu.

-J'ai besoin d'assurer face à Ibrahim. C'est quelqu'un… qui a du potentiel et je ne veux pas passer pour un nul devant lui. J'ai besoin de lui, tu comprends ?  
-Je ne suis pas stupide, répliquai-je, avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il n'était pas non plus question qu'Evan se rende compte que j'acceptais ses excuses.

Je ne dormis pas tout de suite, me remémorant quelques instants la rencontre avec le jeune homme turc. Après m'être assurée qu'Evan s'était endormi, je le rejoins dans la pièce principale et m'assis dans le fauteuil près du lit. Au milieu de la nuit –qui correspondait en fait au milieu de la journée pour les humains-, Sean vient me voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il me demanda si je voulais échanger et passer avec Michael, mais je déclinais son offre. Si Evan voulait faire croire à notre hôte turc qu'il se passait des choses avec sa _petite_ gardienne, et si cela lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais pas la volonté de saboter ses plans. Je détestais son côté macho et séducteur, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de bousiller sa vie, tant qu'il laissait la mienne tranquille. Sean repartit donc vers la chambre voisine. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune présence Strigoï. Rien. Le travail de gardien était pénible, mais j'aimais être en permanence aux aguets, prête à intervenir. J'allais refermer la porte lorsqu'un courant d'air me fit hésiter. J'empoignais mon pieu en argent –j'avais compris peu après notre arrivée que nous étions dans un hôtel réservé aux Moroi et aux Dhampirs, et mon arme ne les ferait pas fuir si c'était l'un d'entre eux- et essayais de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir sans me démasquer. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante –l'hôtel protégeait ses clients- je distinguais une ombre dans le couloir, et j'entendis des pas légers. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, Strigoï compris. Au moment où l'ombre passa devant moi, je me projetai sur elle et la plaquai contre le mur, un bras appuyé contre sa gorge. Ma victime ne se laissa pas faire, ses deux mains imposantes attrapèrent mon poignet gauche et commencèrent à me retourner le bras. Si cela avait été un Strigoi, il m'aurait déjà plaquée contre le mur opposé donc je reculais pour ne pas être blessée et mit mon pieu en avant pour me protéger, ne sachant toujours pas à qui j'avais affaire.

-Doucement, gardienne.

Merde, encore lui. Je remarquais inconsciemment qu'il avait omis l'adjectif ''petite'' devant ma fonction. Un bon point pour Ibrahim, je m'excusai humblement :  
-Pardon, une fois de plus. Je croyais que c'était un Strigoï.

Il n'avait pas l'air énervé et il me répondit d'une voix douce :  
-Il me semblait avoir précisé que l'hôtel était sûr.

Je lui lançais un regard qui signifiait que je me fichais de ce qu'il me disait, je ne croyais que ce que je voyais. Cependant, n'ayant pas envie de vexer l'homme à peine plus âgé que moi mais qui semblait à la fois respecté et craint, je me radoucis et répondis :  
-Je m'en souviendrais.

Je rangeai mon pieu en guise de bonne foi. Il me sourit. Mon sang-froid seul me permit de garder la bouche fermée. Ce sourire était l'arme la plus dévastatrice que je n'aie jamais vue. J'étais jeune, j'avais à peine vécu, et cette rangée de dents blanches me promettait des choses que je n'osais imaginer. Ce sourire en coin contenait plus de tendresse et de sensualité que ce qu'on ne m'avait jamais témoigné. Ce sourire me disait ''vient vers moi et je t'apprendrai la vie''. Les prunelles d'Ibrahim luisaient, et ses intentions étaient parfaitement claires, nullement cachées. Ses yeux marron, pétillants de malice, me montraient sans aucune honte ce qu'il imaginait. Un flash m'apparut, lui et moi, nus sur un lit. Ouch. Alors qu'avec ce boulet d'Evan, un tel comportement m'aurait fait partir en courant, j'avais plutôt envie de me pendre au cou de cet étranger exotique. Il ne bougeait pas, et je me demandais même s'il respirait, mais en tout cas il me fixait toujours. Je reculais.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air étonné et me demanda :  
-Je te fais peur ?

Non, non, non, non, non. Pas vraiment, non. Janine, garde ton self-control. Je secouais la tête et ajoutais plutôt piteusement :  
-Je vais rejoindre Evan. Désolée pour euh… vous avoir sauté dessus.

Il rigola doucement et sa main balaya l'air tandis que je rejoignais la chambre :  
-Ce n'est pas grave, gardienne. Rejoins ton… Ami ? Protégé ? Amant ?

Mue par un instinct de séduction, je refis un pas vers lui et demandais :  
-Serait-ce un moyen plus ou moins _subtil_ de connaître la nature exacte de mes relations avec Evan ?  
-Je ne peux pas risquer de prendre une jolie femme à un ami.

Son regard me balaya de bas en haut. Je rétorquais :  
-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de considérations vous arrêteriez.  
-Pardon ?

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, atterrée.

-Excusez-moi, une fois de plus. Je parle trop vite, je suis fatiguée.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil intéressé.

-Alors, va _dormir_.

Et l'intonation qu'il mit dans ce dernier mot me fit comprendre qu'il pensait à tout autre chose, également réalisable dans un lit mais beaucoup plus mouvementé.

oOo

Je ne fis pas part des événements de la ''nuit'' à Evan, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être troublée par cet homme. J'essayais de penser à Shawn pour me raisonner, mais ce n'était pas comme si nous entretenions une relation sérieuse. Lui comme moi ne voulions pas partir inexpérimentés dans le monde des adultes, il me trouvait attirante, je le trouvais sexy, on avait décidé de passer à l'acte, on avait aimé ça, on avait recommencé, on s'était fait prendre. Rien de romantique, rien de faramineux, et surtout rien qui me fasse oublier ce sourire éblouissant de la nuit passée. Je chassais les images de mon esprit, me concentrant sur la protection d'Evan et de son ami. Il faisait nuit –évidemment- et ils avaient décidé d'aller au Bazar Egyptien, le plus grand marché aux épices de la ville, mais dans une partie réservée aux Moroi. Ils passaient sous des tentures bariolées, ne prêtant aucune importance aux étals multicolores qui s'épanouissaient autour d'eux. De mon côté, tout en restant le plus attentive possible, j'essayais de profiter de l'instant, car la température avait baissé et je me sentais bien. J'avais à peine mangé avant de partir et les odeurs me tentaient énormément. Evan et Michael arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit qu'ils voulaient atteindre. C'était une salle des sources, les humains volontaires dont les Moroï se nourrissaient. Je compris rapidement qu'ils avaient adapté le principe du marché aux épices version Moroi. Ici on choisissait sa source en fonction de son nom et de son pseudo : Calicia, pépite du Maroc ; Hypnotica, délice d'Istanbul et ainsi de suite. Je fronçais les sourcils et me rapprochais du groupe, ne me sentant pas en sécurité. Evan déclara à Sean et moi :

-On va se nourrir chacune dans une petite alcôve. Ne nous dérangez pas.

Je secouais la tête :  
-On ne peut pas Evan. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul dans un recoin sombre sans surveillance.

Il haussa les épaules :  
- Tu fais le tour de l'alcôve en attendant que j'aille chercher ma source, puis tu te postes devant pendant que je fais ce que j'ai à faire, ok ?

Il me donna une petite tape sur les hanches en partant chercher sa source et ajouta :  
-On ne t'apprend pas ça à l'école ?

Exaspérant. Je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée de le laisser tout seul mais je n'avais pas le choix. La démarcation entre la protection et la vie privée était tellement ténue… Il revint avec une brune à la peau mate, déjà shootée aux endomorphines des Moroï. Ca, c'était pour le côté usuel. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était sa tenue vestimentaire, tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela une tenue. Un bikini blanc, le plus petit possible je suppose, faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses formes, sans aucun doute féminines. Je m'empêchais de protester, mais tout cela me semblait d'un coup beaucoup moins attirant.

Tandis qu'Evan et Michael se réfugiaient dans leurs repères avec celles qui allaient leur fournir un réconfort que je savais à la fois substantiel et charnel, j'entendis une série de gloussements. N'ayant pas envie de me laisser distraire, je ne regardais pas d'où venait le bruit. Cependant, lorsque les conversations se firent trop fortes et les rires insupportables de niaiseries, je levais un œil vers la source du son.

Ibrahim se tenait là, entouré de quelques filles et toujours encadré de ses deux gardiens. Les filles étaient toutes en bikini ou minijupe, elles n'étaient pas toutes humaines, et pas toutes sous l'emprise des endomorphines. Visiblement, Ibrahim leur racontait des choses drôles. Il passa sa main droite, ferme et bronzée, sur la hanche d'une petite blonde qui se mit à balbutier et à parler d'un seul coup beaucoup plus aigu. Je levais les yeux au ciel, écœurée, tandis que je voyais ses doigts palper gentiment la peau de la fille.

Sean se pencha vers moi et me murmura :  
-Les Moroi aiment profiter de la vie avant de se caser définitivement.  
-Tu m'en diras tant, répondis-je, amère.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Evan prendrait du bon temps avec des filles comme ça, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Ibrahim cependant, je ne le connaissais pas, mais je ne le voyais pas agir ainsi. Sa présence ici restait un mystère, car il était assez craquant pour que n'importe quelle Moroi s'accroche à lui, et n'importe quelle Dhampir également. C'était sans aucun doute un royal puisqu'il avait deux gardiens, et il avait l'air d'avoir des moyens considérables. Bref, qu'il soit dans ce marché soulevait des questions pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Il portait ce soir là un costume entièrement blanc et une écharpe bariolée, mais sans aucune faute de goût. Incroyable.

Son regard se posa enfin sur moi – non pas car j'avais les moyens de rivaliser physiquement avec les bombes qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais car ses yeux analysaient tout, comme d'habitude- et il éclaira enfin ma lanterne en chuchotant :

-Allez les filles, retournez d'où vous venez.

Elles se dispersèrent sur son ordre, rejoignant chacune des alcôves ou des salles dans l'attente qu'un Moroi les demande. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher ma bouche de s'ouvrir en grand. J'avais pensé qu'Ibrahim venait consommer, pas qu'il gérait le lieu. Après s'être approché, il salua Sean d'un hochement de tête et m'ordonna :

-Tu devrais fermer la bouche.

J'obéis.

-Ha. Tu es tellement plus jolie ainsi.

Je souris. C'était complètement débile, je n'étais pas jolie, et j'allais l'être encore moins avec mes cheveux bientôt coupés. J'étais petite, mes boucles auburn volaient au vent, ma peau était pâle, mes yeux marrons. Certes j'avais plus de formes que les filles Moroi, mais guère plus au niveau de la poitrine. Mon corps était bien proportionné mais je ne me considérais pas comme jolie.

-Je te laisse sans voix aujourd'hui ?

Oui. Je me sentais bizarre face à lui, un peu pantelante, pas sûre de moi. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de répondre, par fierté :

-C'est que je dois me remettre des _émotions_ de la nuit.  
-Je suis sûr que les _émotions_ que je t'_ai_ procurées cette nuit valent mille fois celles qu'Evan _aurait pu_ te procurer.  
-Ca c'est sûr, avouais-je en un sourire complice. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Evan soit un bon… mètre étalon.

Il s'esclaffa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec lui, détendue. Sean me ramena à l'ordre :

- Hathaway, concentre-toi !

Je me raidis aussitôt, réalisant avec effroi que j'avais presque complètement relâché ma garde. Je me tournais vers Ibrahim et lui demandais :

-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, s'il vous plait. Vous m'empêchez de faire correctement mon travail.  
-Tu es trop sérieuse, l'endroit est sûr, tout comme l'hôtel.

Je lui refis le coup d'œil indiquant que je ne croyais que ce que je voyais. Il se mit à marchander :

-Tu me donnes ton prénom, et je te laisse tranquille.  
-Janine.  
-Ibrahim, ravi de faire ta connaissance, dans les formes cette fois-ci.

Il me tendit la main, je la serrai. Le contraste entre nos deux peaux était saisissant. Sa paume était chaude, englobant toute ma main et répandant une douce sensation de bien être. Il déposa un baiser délicat sur le dessus, et sa barbe naissante picota ma peau. En même temps, ses doigts effleurèrent ma main en une séduisante caresse pour enfin la quitter, et me laisser totalement désemparée.

Il se retourna, et en partant il glissa quelque chose à la fille de l'accueil qui la fit glousser et soupirer. L'écho de ma propre stupidité me revint en pleine figure. Ibrahim était un séducteur, il était hors de question que je me laisse prendre à son petit jeu.

Mais comme d'habitude, c'était sans compter Evan et ses idées stupides.

oOo

Une fois rentrés à l'hôtel, Evan fit donc la proposition la plus débile et choquante qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite :  
-Hathaway, je suis sûr qu'Ibrahim t'as remarquée. Je t'emmène avec moi ce soir, nous discuterons affaire lui et moi, et tu te débrouilleras pour le faire accepter. Je te laisserai seule avec lui s'il le faut.

Je mis un instant à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête :  
-Je te demande pardon ?

Sean m'appuya :  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de demander ça à ta gardienne, Evan. Tu n'es pas notre maître, nous assurons ta protection, c'est tout !

Il était visiblement énervé, et un dhampir est une arme mortelle une fois sur les nerfs. Evan leva les mains en geste d'apaisement :

-Hé, du calme les ptits dhamps ! Elle ne doit rien faire si elle ne le désire pas, mais il est plutôt beau garçon, non ? Ce serait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, c'est tout…  
-De là à me prostituer pour tes affaires, il y a un pas Evan.  
-Ecoute Janine, -le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom montrait à quel point il était sérieux-, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'était une suggestion, dans tous les cas tu viendras en tenue de soirée assurer ma protection rapprochée ce soir. Si par la suite tu veux rester avec Ibrahim et améliorer notre entente à tous les trois, à toi de voir. Sinon nous rentrerons sagement à l'hôtel.  
-Je pense que tu rêve si tu crois que je vais donner mon corps juste pour tes beaux yeux !

Sur ce, je claquai une fois de plus la porte de la salle de bain, attendis qu'il se soit endormi puis revint veiller à son chevet. La nuit –le jour pour les humains-, fut calme, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la soirée qui allait venir. A Ibrahim. Ses yeux marrons, son sourire charmeur, sa main chaude… Trois coups frappés à la porte me réveillèrent en sursaut.

Un homme déposa un costume pour Evan, et une robe pour moi. Il y avait un mot sur le film plastique qui l'enveloppait : '_'Evan t'en avais choisi une blanche, je suis intervenu à temps, avant que tu payes pour son absence de goût. A ce soir. I.'_'

Je détaillais la magnifique pièce de soie pourpre très foncé qui pendait au cintre. Elle était tout simplement renversante, des reflets argentés tournoyaient autour du tissu. Dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas entendu Evan se lever et il me fit sursauter en marmonnant :

-J'avais pas dit blanche ?

Je haussais les épaules en précisant que cette couleur m'irait très bien. Et après l'avoir passée, je confirmais cette phrase. Elle semblait taillée sur mesure. Le décolleté pigeonnait mes seins, mon dos était nu. La robe arrivait au dessus des genoux, mais une large fente sur le côté droit s'ouvrait à chacun de mes pas. C'était à la fois classe et sexy.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au restaurant où devait avoir lieu la conversation entre les deux hommes, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur moi et suivirent mes pas. Je me crispais sur mon sac à main où j'avais enfoui mon pieu. J'avais beau avoir l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine ce soir, j'étais avant tout une gardienne. Et une gardienne anxieuse qui plus est, dans ce lieu public mal éclairé. Ibrahim nous attendait, il se leva pour nous saluer et me scruta une fois de plus des pieds à la tête pendant qu'il serrait la main d'Evan. Il me fit une fois de plus la scène du baisemain, et même si je m'y attendais je dus me contrôler pour ne pas frissonner. En se baissant, je sentis le feu de son regard s'attarder sur ma jambe droite, à demi découverte par la fente.

Le repas se déroula calmement, les deux hommes parlaient affaire et seuls quelques coups d'œil appuyés et des questions anodines m'inséraient dans leur conversation. Il était question de subventions qu'Evan voulait obtenir pour lancer une sorte de confrérie parmi les Moroï. L'idée n'était pas nouvelle, de nombreux groupes se réunissaient sous des noms tels que la Mana, la Spalle… Ibrahim semblait sceptique :

-Je ne suis même pas royal, Evan. Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?  
-Tu n'es pas royal ?

La surprise m'avait fait oublier ma politesse. Ibrahim me lança un regard amusé et demanda :

-Tu me tutoies maintenant ?  
-Tu n'es PAS royal ?

Je dévisageais les deux dhampirs qui le gardaient. Comment avait-il pu se les procurer s'il n'était pas membre d'une famille royale ? Nous étions si peu nombreux désormais que seules les familles les plus puissantes étaient protégées. Il haussa les épaules et son sourire charmeur me répondit :

-Non, je ne suis pas royal, je m'appelle Mazur. J'espère que je ne baisse pas dans ton estime, gardienne.

Je secouais la tête. Peu m'importait, mais c'était surprenant. Ses yeux restèrent fixés aux miens l'air de dire : _Si tu me rejettes parce que je ne suis pas de sang royal, tu vas le regretter, petite fille_. J'avais envie de lui rétorquer à voix haute que je n'étais pas acquise mais cela m'aurait semblait un brin présomptueux. Evan se racla la gorge :

-Revenons à notre marché, Ibrahim. Tu y gagneras en influence aux Etats-Unis.  
-Cela ne m'importe guère.  
-Que veux-tu alors ?

Ibrahim tourna sa tête, lentement et ostensiblement, vers moi. Non, non, non ! Il était hors de question que je sois une part du marché ! Pourtant ce saligaud d'Evan se leva et déclara :

-J'ai une affaire urgente à régler, je vous laisse.

Il se pencha pour rattraper son manteau et me chuchota ''Si tu ne veux pas, dit le moi et je recommence à négocier''. J'étais tétanisée. Janine Hathaway, la reine du franc parler était terrorisée par les sous-entendus qu'il y avait eu entre les deux hommes, et leur entente tacite de me laisser aux mains du turc. Je voulais fuir, je voulais rester. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Evan partit avec un léger signe de tête vers Ibrahim.

- Détends-toi gardienne, je ne vais pas te faire mal.  
- Je sais. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne sois pas royal. Comme t'es-tu procuré DEUX gardiens ? Même Anthony Badica n'en a pas autant.

Il me sourit l'air de dire _veux-tu vraiment savoir ?_, et alors qu'il allait me répondre une beauté blonde apparut comme par magie près de la table. Elle me jaugea rapidement du regard tandis qu'Ibrahim la contemplait. Visiblement, elle ne me jugea pas dangereuse car elle salua juste mon compagnon, en turc. Celui-ci répondit en anglais d'un de ces compliments qui semblait lui venir naturellement :

-Tu es ravissante ce soir, Anna.

Elle sourit malicieusement et passa également dans ma langue et me désigna :  
-Tu fais affaire ?

Apparemment, je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'Ibrahim s'intéresse à moi pour autre choses que des affaires. Je réalisais avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas tort, je n'étais qu'une simple part du marché. Il secoua la tête, ce qui nous étonna toutes les deux.

- Non, Anna. Je suis sur mon temps libre.  
- Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper, déçue. D'habitude tu…

Il la coupa sans ménagement :  
-Ce n'est PAS d'habitude.

Le regard qu'il lui lança m'aurait fait partir en courant. Comme elle n'eut pas l'air de saisir le sous-entendu, encore choquée par l'attitude brusque d'Ibrahim, celui-ci se radoucit :  
- Anna, laisse-moi te raccompagner à ta table, ma belle.

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage de la blonde, elle rayonnait de me l'avoir ravi. Que grand bien lui fasse, je m'en moquais totalement. Ibrahim se leva, l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena vers une table. Arrivé à mi-chemin, son visage s'enfouit dans les cheveux d'Anna pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. J'imaginais sans mal, et avec une pointe de jalousie, la caresse de son souffle chaud et le piquant de sa barbe contre la peau d'Anna. Cependant, ce qu'il lui dit ne dû pas être agréable car elle se raidit, et ce n'était pas de désir. Quand elle s'assit, son sourire était forcé. Ibrahim lança un mot agréable et sans doute séducteur à chacune des occupantes de la tablée, puis il revint s'installer face à moi et me sourit.

- Je suis désolé pour l'interruption.  
- Pas de problème… Mais tu lui as fait peur je crois.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des bâtons dans les roues ce soir, lança-t-il d'un ton qui impliquait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désobéi.  
- C'est un peu extrême de la menacer, non ?

Le visage de la fille était encore tourné vers nous, pâle et effrayé. Ibrahim écarquilla les yeux :

- Comment sais-tu que je l'ai menacé ?  
- Tu ne nies pas ?  
- Tu bluffes.

La discussion ne nous mènerait nulle part, et un silence s'installa. Il le rompit après s'être massé la tempe :

-Tu veux un _dessert_ ?  
-Pourquoi pas.

Son sourire m'informa que j'aurais dû interpréter sa phrase avant de répondre. J'e m'empressai de rajouter :  
-Un vrai dessert, je veux dire. J'adore les gâteaux au chocolat.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais précisé. Il leva la main pour commander. Un seul dessert.

-Tu ne prends rien ?  
-Je me suis déjà nourri.  
-Ah.

Pendant que je grignotais mon excellent gâteau, une autre femme vint saluer discrètement Ibrahim mais celle-ci comprit vite qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Je demandais sans parvenir à dissimuler ma désapprobation, ce qui sembla le ravir :  
-Tu ne côtoies que des personnes de sexe féminin ?  
-Je traite avec les hommes plus discrètement, c'est tout.  
-Et ce marché avec Evan, il t'intéresse vraiment ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Avoir des contacts aux Etats-Unis est tentant en effet, malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Evan est intelligent –je me raclai la gorge, il me sourit-, il est de sang royal, il a de bonnes relations et il a de l'ambition. Je serai bête si je le laissais filer.

Il se frotta le menton, l'air pensif.

-Il t'a demandé de rester pour me convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.

J'étais légèrement désemparée, je ne pensais pas qu'il en parlerait de manière ouverte et franche.

-Et donc, tu restes uniquement car il te l'a demandé ?  
-Non. Enfin… ai-je le pouvoir de te convaincre ?

La conception de joindre l'utile à l'agréable me paraissait plus attirante maintenant que je l'avais face à moi. Il répondit :

-Non. Je sais déjà que je dirai oui à Evan.

Il ajouta pendant que je réfléchissais à ses paroles :  
-Mais je n'allais pas passer à côté de toi. Tu es une sorte de bonus, ravissant, renversant et surprenant.  
-Je ne suis PAS un bonus ! Je suis restée volontairement, Evan m'a laissé le choix. J'ai fait le mauvais, j'aurais mieux fait de partir !

Je me levais, outrée. Il me laissa prendre de l'avance, nullement inquiet. Tandis que je franchissais la porte d'entrée je le vis enfiler sa veste bleu marine, enrouler son écharper blanche et rose, et faire un signe au serveur pour payer. J'allais bifurquer à droite lorsqu'un de ses gardiens me barra le passage. Il était plus grand que moi, évidemment, et plus musclé. Sa coupe courte me rappelait celle d'un militaire et je me mis instinctivement en position de garde.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me battre, me demanda-t-il.  
- C'est ton problème si tu te mets sur mon chemin. Laisse moi partir, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.  
- J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas te laisser t'éloigner d'Ibrahim.  
- Et si je ne VEUX pas rester près de lui ? Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester contre ma volonté.  
- Contre ta volonté, vraiment ?

La dernière remarque venait de derrière moi, de la gorge d'Ibrahim. Je me retournais et ordonnais :  
-Je veux retourner à l'hôtel.

Il m'attrapa la main, m'attira vers lui et chuchota avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit :  
- Laisse-moi me rattraper, laisse-moi t'éblouir…  
- Prétentieux !

Interloqué mais souriant, il reprit sa phrase :  
- Laisse-moi t'éblouir avec les beautés d'Istanbul. Que croyais-tu ?  
- Rien.  
- Tu es partante ?

Sa main tenait toujours la mienne, il l'enveloppait comme l'une de ses possessions. C'était agréable et je ne me détachais pas.

-D'accord, éblouis-moi, Ibrahim.  
-J'aime lorsque tu prononce mon nom, gardienne.

Et sur ce, il m'emmena dans la nuit turque pour découvrir les trésors de la ville. Il me montra le centre historique, la mosquée bleue, le palais de Dolmabahce et autres merveilles. Sa main ne lâcha pas la mienne une seconde, nos discussions étaient éclectiques et passionnantes. C'était un homme cultivé et intelligent. Il ne me dit pas comment il était arrivé à sa position influente ni en quoi consistait ses multiples activités. Mais visiblement il traitait avec des personnalités importantes et brassait de l'argent et des employés. Il était sûr de lui, et n'était pas homme à être contredit. J'aimais cela, j'aimais son assurance, j'aimais ses costumes et ses écharpes, j'aimais son air décontracté qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier.

Nous étions arrivés sur l'une des plages de la ville, déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans mes pensées lorsqu'il me demanda :  
-Tu as froid ?  
-Non.  
-C'était un moyen détourné pour t'entourer de mes bras.  
-Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a une brise plutôt fraiche finalement.

Il se plaça derrière moi, je frémis. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et descendirent le long de mes bras. C'était agréable. Je me glissai contre lui et tandis qu'il m'enlaçait j'eus l'impression d'avoir trouvé un foyer. Sa main se glissa dans la fente de ma robe et je me retournais, pour l'embrasser je suppose. Je m'attendais à voir Ibrahim penché sur moi, mais absolument pas à ces deux yeux rouges qui nous surplombaient.

Je me précipitais pour jeter Ibrahim au sol sans ménagement. Je sortis le plus rapidement possible mon pieu d'argent du sac à main, mais le Strigoï profita de cet instant pour me sauter dessus. Visiblement, il voulait juste m'écarter de son chemin car il se contenta de me balancer quelques mètres plus loin. Je chutais lourdement sur le sable qui n'amortît pas réellement la chute. Ma robe était déchirée de partout, mais peu m'importait, puisque j'avais désormais plus de liberté de mouvement. Je hurlais en voyant le Strigoï attraper Ibrahim par le col. Je me mis à courir au même moment où le Moroi turc reprit ses esprits et tenta de frapper son ennemi au visage. Je fus étonnée qu'il y arrive, mais cela eut comme seul effet d'énerver le Strigoï qui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du Moroï avant de se jeter vers son cou et le mordre.

J'arrivais à cet instant sur eux et me lançais de tout mon poids sur le Strigoï. Il tomba au sol et dans le même mouvement je lui plantais mon pieu dans le cœur. Mes gestes étaient précis et coordonnés, je n'avais pas eu la moindre hésitation. Comme à l'académie, l'adrénaline m'avait guidée et j'avais été plus rapide que le StrigoÏ. Il rendit son dernier souffle lorsque j'enlevais mon arme. Le sang d'Ibrahim coulait encore sur sa bouche, ses deux yeux exorbités me regardaient avec haine. Un crissement me fit me retourner, Ibrahim titubait sur le sable. Je me précipitais vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. A ce moment nous aperçûmes ses deux gardiens aux prises avec deux autres Strigoï.

-Assieds-toi, ordonnais-je, je vais les aider.

Je croyais être autoritaire mais il m'empoigna et m'empêcha de partir. J'étais hystérique :  
- Lâche-moi Ibrahim, je DOIS les aider. Laisse-moi partir !

Il secoua la tête, l'air drogué. Le Strigoi avait juste pu planter ses canines mais cela avait sans doute suffit à le faire planer un instant.

-Non Janine, tu reste près de moi.

D'un coup sec, il me fit retomber dans ses bras et nous nous affalâmes sur la plage. Il passa distraitement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Ils s'en sortiront, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Je le détaillais, enfin. Son cou saignait et son épaule était déboitée. Il avait également un bleu sur le visage et ses yeux luisaient, un peu absents. Je me forçais à ne pas regarder le combat entre les strigoï et les gardiens. Si l'un d'entre eux sortait blessé, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

-Inquiète-toi pour moi plutôt, gardienne. M'ordonna Ibrahim, vexé que je m'intéresse moins à lui qu'à ses sbires.

Je soupirai, nettoyai son cou à l'aide d'un bout de robe déchiré. Il poussa une sorte de grognement de satisfaction.

-Tu veux que je te remette l'épaule en place ?  
-Tu sais le faire ?  
-Si je te le propose…

Je l'avais fait à de nombreuses reprises à Shawn lors des entraînements à l'académie. Ibrahim était bien plus mince, cela serait plus simple…

-Mais ça va faire très mal.  
-Vas-y, ça sera fait.

Pour un Moroï, sa décision était surprenante. D'abord il frappait un strigoï, ensuite il se faisait remettre l'épaule à chaud…ce n'était pas courant et je l'admirais davantage. J'agis sans qu'il s'y attende, il poussa un cri rauque qui couvrit le craquement sinistre.

-Merci, gardienne.  
-De rien. Tu es plus courageux que ce que je supposais.

Il sourit une fois de plus et je m'accrochais à ce sourire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le bruit du combat derrière moi m'atteignait et je n'osais pas me retourner. Ibrahim me ramena à la conversation :

- Je te plais un peu, alors ?

J'acquiesçai. Sa paume se plaça dans mon cou et je me détendis. Ses prunelles s'alignèrent sur les miennes.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Son visage était si proche du mien que je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Il n'en fit rien. De sa main libre, il se contenta de tirer sur une des chaînes en argent qui pendait à son cou. Il m'ouvrit délicatement la main et y déposa la chaîne brisée et un pendentif que je n'avais pas remarqué. C'était une perle ronde, représentant un œil bordé d'un large liseré bleu azur.

-C'est un Nazar, précisa-t-il. Il représente la protection. Je ne pourrais jamais faire mieux pour toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour te protéger.  
-Il est magnifique. Merci... Je…

Et enfin, il m'embrassa. Pour un séducteur comme lui, je me dis qu'il en avait mit du temps. Puis j'oubliai de réfléchir et de respirer, sous l'emprise de mes sensations. Le sable piquant sous mes fesses, l'une de ses mains palpitante sur mes hanches, l'autre délicate dans mes cheveux, mes doigts caressant fougueusement sa barbe, son torse, son cou…

Des bruits de pas interrompirent l'instant. Les deux gardiens se trouvaient désormais près de nous, sains et saufs. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Ibrahim donnait les ordres :  
-Devrim, va chercher un taxi. Gizem, trouve un téléphone et appelle les alchimistes.

Il se leva, se tourna vers moi et me releva d'une main. Je me rendis-compte que ma robe ne cachait plus grand-chose de mon corps. Devrim et Gizem semblaient partager mon avis puisque leurs regards eurent du mal à se détourner de moi. Ibrahim claqua des doigts et les menaça :  
-Exécution, et tout de suite. Si vous portez encore un regard sur elle, dites adieu à votre virilité, bien qu'elle ne serve pas à grand-chose en tant que Dhampir.  
-Ibrahim !

J'étais choquée par ses paroles, il n'avait pas à rabaisser mes semblables. En plus les hommes dhampirs pouvaient très bien concevoir des enfants avec des femmes Moroi, sauf que cela n'arrivait jamais. Je l'engueulais, mais d'un autre côté j'étais heureuse de la jalousie qu'il exprimait. Ses yeux replongèrent dans les miens :  
-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme, gardienne.

Sa phrase flotta dans les airs tandis que nous attendions la voiture. Elle nous tenait compagnie et nous promettait des délices que je n'avais jamais imaginés. En marchant doucement vers le taxi, nous passâmes devant le Strigoï que j'avais tué. Je lâchais la main d'Ibrahim, et celui-ci me laissa voir le cadavre malgré une réticence certaine. La peau de craie du Strigoï s'affaissait, son rictus haineux m'effrayait. Je caressais mon pieu, fière de moi, fière d'avoir défendu Ibrahim. De mon autre main, je pressai le Nazar que ce dernier m'avait donné et j'appréciai à sa juste valeur le contact réconfortant de la perle bleue. Mon premier Strigoï. Mon premier tatouage. J'allais devoir me couper les cheveux. Je passais inconsciemment mes paumes dans mon cou, dans mes mèches. Et je me mis à pleurer tout doucement.

-Viens contre moi, murmura la voix d'Ibrahim.

Il ne me demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas, il se contenta de m'enlacer de ses bras puissants. Je hoquetais, effarée, pendant qu'il essuyait doucement mes larmes:  
-Je… je dois aller chez le coiffeur…

Il ne me souriait pas cette fois-ci en répondant :  
-Tu iras quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Pas avant, gardienne.

Puis il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à le taxi que Devrim avait trouvé. Je m'attendais à voir apparaître l'hôtel au bout d'un moment mais nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Toujours blottie contre le corps chaud d'Ibrahim, j'ouvris la bouche pour la première fois du trajet pour demander :  
-Ou m'emmènes-tu ?  
-Chez moi, à Capadoccia. Istanbul nous a réservé trop de malheurs pour une seule nuit.

Durant la demi-heure de vol en jet privé, nous prîmes chacun une douche. Ibrahim avait un costume de rechange –noir sur une veste blanche et violette- mais pour ma part je dus enfiler une chemise à lui pour ne pas me retrouver nue. Elle sentait les épices et un after-shave musqué. J'essayais d'imaginer Ibrahim en train de raser sa barbe de trois jours mais échouais. Je ne l'imaginais pas sans. Sa maison était immense, mais une seule pièce nous servit : sa chambre, et plus exactement son lit. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer les sols de marbres et les somptueux jardins. Je ne vis que les draps de soie blancs et la peau matte d'Ibrahim. Ma vie aurait pu se résumer à cet instant, il aurait fallu qu'il se prolonge pour l'éternité. Il me fit l'amour, je répondis à son corps. C'était une danse avec lui, un ballet éprouvant dans lequel j'épuisais mes dernières ressources. Je sentais l'expérience d'Ibrahim, je n'osais pensais aux innombrables conquêtes qui avaient dû défiler ici, dans ces draps soyeux. Sentant que je me raidissais, il chuchota à mon oreille :

-Tu es la seule à être venue dans cette chambre, gardienne. Tu es la seule.

Et il plongea en moi. J'oubliai mes craintes. C'était si bon. Je soupirais son nom, je hurlais son nom. Je l'aurais répété jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Ibrahim, Ibrahim, Ibrahim. Lors d'un moment de calme, je me penchais sur lui.

-Encore ? demanda-t-il, l'air satisfait d'avance.  
-Toujours, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Et je m'occupais de lui, palpant et excitant son corps de toutes les manières. Lors d'un mouvement un peu brusque, je basculai à l'avant, ma gorge se plaqua contre son visage. Instantanément, je le sentis frémir d'une nouvelle envie. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais sentant ses canines contre ma peau nue, l'idée m'envahit et mon corps se colla encore plus à celui de mon amant.

-Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Janine.

C'était considéré comme l'acte le plus dégradant qu'un Moroi pouvait faire à une femelle Dhampir. Il était sérieux tout d'un coup, mais j'avais tellement envie qu'il le fasse. J'avais envie d'être à lui de toutes les façons possibles. Un coup de rein lui fit momentanément perdre ses esprits et je lui murmurais sensuellement ce dont j'avais envie. Il ne résista pas longtemps, ses canines percèrent ma peau. Je hurlais de douleur, puis je criais de plaisir. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute, puis il retira ses canines de mon cou et lécha les gouttes de sang qui perlaient. Le plaisir avait été total. Je m'endormis encore sous l'emprise des endomorphines, la sensation de l'avoir encore tout entier à l'intérieur de moi.

Lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, il faisait de nouveau nuit. Ibrahim passa sa main sur les marques qu'il avait fait dans mon cou et frotta sa joue contre la mienne comme un chaton. Puis la réalité m'assaillit. Nous devions quitter Istanbul en fin de nuit avec Evan, dés que le marché avec Ibrahim serait passé. Je ne reverrais sûrement plus ce Moroï turc à la peau halée, si ce n'est pour les affaires d'Evan. J'avais tué mon premier Strigoï, j'allais recevoir mon premier tatouage, mes cheveux devaient être coupés. Tant de changement en si peu de temps…

Quand je me tournais vers Ibrahim, je me disais que ce n'était pas bien grave pour les cheveux. Lui, il avait pu les caresser cette nuit, mais nul autre homme n'aurait ce privilège. Il serait le dernier, ma vie de gardienne ne m'autoriserait sûrement plus à ce genre d'écarts. Déjà car le souvenir d'Ibrahim me hanterait un certain temps, ensuite car je culpabilisais déjà d'avoir laissé Evan sous la protection de Sean seul. Je n'avais plus le droit de dévier ainsi à mes obligations. Plus jamais, c'était l'imprudence et la futilité même que j'avais toujours condamnés.

Je me levais, récupérais les affaires que Devrim m'avait apporté pendant la nuit et commençais à me rhabiller sous l'œil scrutateur d'Ibrahim. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant son regard de feu sur mon corps. Je m'assis un instant sur le lit pour remettre mon soutien-gorge. Je sentis alors le torse d'Ibrahim se plaquer contre mon dos comme s'il avait été happé, et ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur mon ventre, possessives :  
-Ton cœur est impossible à prendre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je suis une gardienne, comme tu me l'as répété tant de fois… _Ils passent avant tout_, tu sais ?

Il acquiesça.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

J'acquiesçai, peinée. Nous n'avions pas d'avenir, rien que des souvenirs. Des rencontres fortuites et des moments volés, voilà ce que la vie nous réserverait. Il m'avait fallu une nuit pour tomber amoureuse, j'aurais le reste de ma vie pour chérir ces moments passés à Capadoccia. Cela me suffirait pensais-je, sans imaginer un instant qu'Ibrahim me laisserait plus que des simples souvenirs cette nuit-là.

Dans sa cuisine, en me faisant un café et en essayant de ne pas me laisser distraire par son torse bronzé, nu et musclé qui se baladait devant mes yeux, et je lui demandais :  
-Serais-je toujours la seule ?  
-Dans mon lit, non. Mais dans ce lit, oui.

C'était la réponse que j'attendais. Il me raccompagna à Istanbul, me déposa devant un coiffeur ouvert toute la nuit. Il embrassa une dernière fois mes boucles auburn et me laissa là, face à mon destin. Une larme coula.

-Je DOIS me faire couper les cheveux, murmurais-je pour me donner du courage.

Et j'entrais.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je n'ai pas gardé le fait que Janine aurait cru un instant pouvoir avoir une histoire sur le long terme avec Abe. Pour moi ce n'est pas cohérent avec sa conduite de gardienne... De mon point de vue, Janie et Abe c'est clairement l'histoire d'une nuit qui a eu des conséquences... et qui les laisse tous les deux dans un entre-deux. ils se rappelleront toute leur vie cette histoire, ce sera la seule sérieuse, mais ils sont dans l'incapacité de concrétiser leur amour. Alors ils vivent leur vie chacun de leur côté... et se donnent rendez-vous dans 17 ans ^^**

**EDIT : je ne pensais pas écrire de suite mais c'est désormais chose faite, alors je vous invite à aller lire le 2eme chapitre :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite de l'histoire de Janine et Abe... Je n'aurais jamais pensé à l'écrire sans certaines sources de motivation et d'inspiration alors merci Lizzy :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**A un gâteau près...**

**oOo**

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Affirmative, mademoiselle.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Je voyais bien qu'elle évitait de me juger mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Je demandais :

-Dans combien de temps exactement ?

-8 mois. Je ne peux pas être plus précise.

Ma question était stupide, j'aurais pu calculer moi-même la date, au jour près.

-Bon.

Silence. Je regardai sans les voir les murs blancs et le sol gris. Bon, me répétai-je. L'académie m'avait formée pour combattre, pour être discrète, efficace et pour dédier ma vie entière à la protection des Moroïs. Clairement, ça n'allait pas m'aider en cet instant. Mais j'y avais également appris à contrôler mes émotions et à réfléchir avant d'agir. J'étais aussi douée pour ne pas me laisser dépasser par les événements. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et sur mon cou, tapotai de l'index ma marque de la promesse qui avait fait de moi une gardienne, puis mon Molnija qui représentait le premier Strigoï que j'avais tué. Au contact de mes deux tatouages je repris courage. Après tout j'étais une adulte maintenant et je pouvais assumer mes actes, quels qu'ils soient. Je me relevai de la chaise vétuste, à l'image de tout le cabinet médical.

-Merci alors. Bonne journée.

L'infirmière Moroï me salua, et je sus sans avoir besoin de se retourner que ses lèvres étaient pincées en guise de désapprobation de mon choix.

******oOo**

Le lendemain, suite à ma nuit blanche, j'avais les idées beaucoup plus claires et je descendis voir Evan et Sean avec un objectif assez précis en tête.

-Salut Hathaway !

Je hochai la tête en direction d'Evan, le Moroï que je protégeais, et allais faire la bise à Sean. Son odeur habituelle d'after-shave me réconforta. J'admirais le Dhampir avec lequel je m'étais retrouvée pour garder cet imbécile de Szelsky. Sean avait une dizaine d'années de plus que moi et c'était justement ce qui me plaisait : l'assurance tranquille que seule apporte l'expérience du terrain. J'appréciais également sa simplicité et sa façon de nous considérer, Evan et moi, un peu comme ses enfants. Evan était installé à une dizaine de mètre de notre table du petit déjeuner et il discutait avec une Moroi blonde, sa conquête de la nuit –du jour humain. Il ne risquait donc pas de prêter attention à notre discussion:

-Ecoute Sean…

Les yeux du Dhampir, initialement dirigés sur Evan pour s'assurer de sa sécurité se posèrent sur moi rapidement, et je vis dans son regard aiguisé qu'il savait que j'allais lui annoncer un mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Sean ! Il n'y a rien de grave, mais j'ai besoin de vacances.

Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement :

-Pas de problème.

Je me raclais la gorge :

-Euh… exactement 8 mois de vacances.

Il se décomposa. Pauvre Sean. Pauvre de moi. Il comprit immédiatement ce que ça signifiait. Une Dhampir n'avait aucune autre raison de s'absenter autant de temps.

-S'il te plaît Sean… S'il te plaît ne le dis pas à Evan. Pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je… Dis-lui que j'ai reçu une autre mission ce matin. Que mon remplaçant arrivera bientôt. S'il te plaît…

Supplier quelqu'un m'était complétement nouveau. Mais mon air complétement hagard et mes larmes à peine contenues suffirent à attendrir Sean.

-OK. Tu t'arranges vraiment pour m'envoyer quelqu'un pour te remplacer ?

-Je te le promets.

-A partir de quand tu veux partir ?

-Tout de suite.

Il soupira, même si je savais qu'il comprenait. Mieux valait pour moi m'éloigner discrètement avant que ça se sache et revenir quand tout serait fini. D'un signe de tête il m'autorisa à partir.

Je ne lançais pas un dernier regard à Evan, de peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Ni à Sean car je lirais alors sur son visage une profonde déception qui me ferait vraiment souffrir… Je le considérais comme un exemple à suivre et là j'étais visiblement sortie du droit chemin… Je m'en voulais tellement pour trop de choses. J'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette pression. Après avoir récupéré quelques numéros importants et deux trois affaires, je partis en courant de chez Evan. Est-ce que courir était déconseillé dans mon état ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien ! Je pestais contre l'académie, ils auraient au moins pu nous donner quelques cours à ce sujet… Pour la première fois de ma vie je me trouvais face à un problème que je ne résoudrai ni avec un pieu en argent, ni par quelques phrases bien senties. J'étais désemparée mais pas pour autant déboussolée, je savais ce que j'allais faire.

Un taxi, un coup de fil, des milliers de questions (est-ce que prendre l'avion est déconseillé ?) et un vol direct jusqu'en Pennsylvanie plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à la cour. C'était la fin de la journée pour les Moroï, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, ce qui me permit de ne pas croiser trop de gens. Si j'avais pu éviter de passer par ici cela aurait été avec plaisir mais mon père, un roturier Moroï, vivait à la cour et je n'avais pour le moment aucun autre endroit où aller. Une fois qu'il m'eut ouvert la porte et passé le moment de surprise de me voir là, je le saluais timidement et il me fit rentrer.

Il était venu s'installer ici il y a déjà quelques années, pour des raisons de sécurité. Ma mère, gardienne, avait été tuée par un Strigoï lorsque j'étais encore jeune, et il s'était un peu occupé de moi. Le strict minimum pour un Moroï, mais je suppose que c'était déjà ça... Avant qu'il ne commence à se poser des questions sur ma venue, je lui déclarais :

-Je suis enceinte.

Dans le silence accablant qui suivit je me pris à douter du choix que j'avais fait en venait le voir. J'ajoutai maladroitement :

-Euh… ce n'était pas prévu. Je compte reprendre mon travail après.

-Ha.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à l'autre. Mon quota de supplication annuel s'était fini le matin même avec Sean, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de m'accueillir. Ce choix devait venir de lui, je ne voulais pas m'imposer alors j'attendis en me frottant nerveusement le coude.

-Bon, reprit-il. Tu veux rester avec moi ?

J'acquiesçai en silence. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour aller vivre à l'hôtel, mes seuls amis proches étaient des gardiens qui ne pouvaient pas m'accueillir puisqu'ils travaillaient. Je ne pouvais pas non plus faire face à Ibrahim pour le moment, car je n'avais pas les moyens de le rejoindre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Honnêtement, je n'en avais pas non plus l'envie. Bref, j'étais coincée à la cour pour une durée précisément déterminée de 8 mois sans rien à faire à part éviter les rumeurs… Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer pire comme début de carrière.

Cependant, je fus rassurée de voir que mon père ne m'avait pas mise à la porte, et qu'il ne m'avait donné aucune leçon de morale. Finalement être enceinte n'allait peut-être pas tant que ça jouer sur mon dossier et ma réputation, et je m'endormis le cœur plus léger ce soir-là.

******oOo**

Les deux premières semaines se passèrent sans encombre et même si je m'ennuyai ferme cela me conforta dans mon choix de rester à la cour. Je ne sortais tout de même pas beaucoup puisque je n'avais pas encore trouvé de raison valide à ma présence ici. Aux rares gardiens qui me posèrent la question, je répondis que j'étais venu rendre visite à mon père. Les Moroïs quant à eux ne se préoccupaient pas de moi, sauf cette fouineuse de Tatiana Ivashkov. Evidemment grande, brune, toujours bien habillée et bien maquillée, elle avait une vingtaine d'années de plus que moi mais j'étais obligée d'admettre qu'elle paraissait plus jeune. Sa progression dans le monde politique Moroï avait été impressionnante. Il est évident qu'être royal ouvrait des portes, mais son ambition semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Actuellement, elle s'occupait de la politique des gardiens, et notamment de leur répartition. On murmurait qu'elle briguerait le poste de reine si Ekaterina Zeklos devenait trop âgée… Elle était la seule à trouver ça louche que je reste autant, mais ne pouvait rien me dire car Sean avait confirmé mes « vacances ». Ses regards froids et accusateurs à eux seuls me faisaient culpabiliser, sans compter son air hautain et sa voix faussement amicale :

-Hathaway !

Elle m'avait cette fois-ci hélée dans un des somptueux jardins. Je m'y promenais en essayant de trouver la réponse à la question qui me taraudait depuis mon arrivée: prévenir Ibrahim ou pas. ''_Ou pas''_ était ma réponse actuelle, jusqu'au moment fatidique où Tatiana décida de mettre son grain de sel dans mon histoire :

-Tout se passe bien avec ton père ?

-Oui, merci.

Elle me regarda d'un air inquisiteur comme pour essayer de percer la cause de ma venue à la cour. Elle me faisait penser à un vautour tournant autour de sa proie.

-Sais-tu combien de temps tu compte rester à la cour?

Je secouai la tête.

-Ecoute, j'ai des _amis_ qui doivent venir à la cour la semaine prochaine...

La façon dont elle prononça le mot _amis_ me laissa entendre que le terme exact aurait été _relations utiles pour atteindre mon prochain objectif._

-Tu es la seule gardienne à la cour avec un dossier correct. J'ai besoin des meilleurs et je sais que tu en fais partie. Tu as tué ton premier Strigoï presque immédiatement après ta sortie de l'école, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Tu m'impressionne et tu impressionneras nos visiteurs.

Je m'avouais qu'elle était très douée pour acheter les services des gens.

-Pourrais-tu être leur gardien durant leur présence ici ? Tu ne seras pas seule puisqu'ils amènent leur propres gardiens mais il est préférable lorsqu'on reçoit des invités de marque à la cour de leur fournir des gardiens supplémentaires.

-D'accord.

Tatiana scella notre accord sans omettre sa touche personnelle :

-Parfait. Cela donnera au moins un sens à ta présence ici. Chaque gardien est nécessaire.

Je réussis à ne pas trop pester contre elle en m'éloignant car elle avait parfaitement raison: cette mission me fournirait une excuse durant quelques temps, et à la cour il n'y avait aucun risque que j'ai à tuer un Strigoï ou à mettre ma vie en danger. Ici, le seul péril que je pouvais craindre serait de m'ennuyer en assistant à des réunions assommantes.

En rentrant chez mon père après cette discussion, j'aperçus Shawn au détour d'un autre jardin. Je l'appelai et courus à sa rencontre, ravie de retrouver mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je gaiement après l'avoir salué.

-Sarrah voulait venir à la cour.

Il me désigna la princesse qu'il devait protéger. Elle était un peu plus loin, discutant avec entrain avec un jeune Moroï de son âge, environ 15 ans.

-Pas de trop dur de garder une ado ?

J'étais curieuse de savoir comment son travail se déroulait. Shawn avait toujours était très bon, il était naturellement musclé et fort, le rôle de gardien semblait fait pour lui.

-Ca va, la plupart du temps elle est à Saint-Vladimir, je n'ai rien de spécial à faire. Finalement ça ne me change pas beaucoup, j'ai encore l'impression d'être à l'école, rigola-t-il.

Je me mis à rire aussi, ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. Il n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'il portait désormais comme moi sa tenue officielle de gardien, noire et blanche, et que cela le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il faisait ultra professionnel.

-Et toi ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne me sentais bizarrement pas prête à lui avouer la vérité, même si nous étions très proches. Il ne me semblait pas lui avoir jamais rien caché mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il me juge.

-Je suis venue voir mon père, ça me fait des vacances.

-C'est sympa. Tu reste combien de temps ici ?

Sarrah s'approcha de nous et cela m'empêcha de répondre. Shawn s'occupa des présentations :

- Sarrah je te présente Janine Hathaway, elle était à St-Vlad' avec moi.

- Enchantée.

- De même, me répondit-elle en me serrant la main.

Avec ses boucles noisette et ses grands yeux verts elle avait vraiment l'air innocent, comme quoi tous les Ivashkov n'étaient peut-être pas si mauvais…

-On se voit un de ces jours ? proposa Shawn avant de repartir.

-Ca va être difficile, Tatiana Ivashkov m'a prévu une mission surprise à partir de demain… Mais je te tiens au courant !

J'avais très envie de le revoir pour profiter un peu plus de lui, je me sentais vraiment seule ici. Je me promis de trouver du temps dans ma mission pour pouvoir le revoir. Evidemment, je n'avais pas prévu à quel point les invités de Tatiana prendraient tout mon temps les jours suivants…

**oOo**

L'invité arriva donc le lendemain en costume blanc cassé qui mettait en valeur sa peau, mate pour un Moroï. Il me salua d'un sourire amusé, d'un jeté d'écharpe rose dans le dos et d'un « Détends toi, petite gardienne, je crois que l'endroit est sûr… ». Il s'avança ensuite vers moi en disant « Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu serais plus jolie ». Et enfin seulement je vis la rancœur et la colère au fond de ses prunelles marron, derrière son masque de bonne humeur. J'allais fermer la bouche, ou l'ouvrir pour parler je ne sais plus, lorsque Tatiana le salua en l'enlaçant et lui faisant deux bises claquantes sur ses joues :

-Ibrahim, quel plaisir ! Tu connais déjà Janine ?

Son regard revint vers moi, perçant.

-En effet, nous nous sommes déjà _croisés_.

_Entrecroisés_ même pour être précise, et je savais qu'il avait choisi ce terme exprès. Tatiana ne remarqua rien et continua :

-Elle sera ta gardienne, comme prévu.

Comment ça ''_comme prévu''_ ? J'essayais de capter l'attention d'Ibrahim mais il était déjà parti bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Tatiana et m'ignorait ostensiblement. Ses deux gardiens, Devrim et Gizem me rejoignirent et me tendirent un sac après m'avoir saluée. Deux autres Moroïs les accompagnaient, sûrement des amis d'Ibrahim. Le premier avait le même âge qu'Ibrahim, 25 ans environ, il avait la peau dorée, les cheveux bouclés presque châtains et il venait de Turquie car il se présenta avec le même accent. Le second était plus vieux, peut-être une cinquantaine d'années, et plus costaud. Je supposais qu'il était originaire d'Europe de l'est, sa peau était vraiment pâle et il me faisait penser à ces Russes que l'ont voit dans les films. Tatiana les avait à peine salués, les trouvant sûrement moins intéressants qu'Ibrahim, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre… Lorsque je l'avais aperçu, une fois la surprise passée, il m'avait semblé encore plus rayonnant de pouvoir, de menace et de charme qu'auparavant… Je ne pus retenir une pointe de jalousie en la voyant poser sa main sur le bras d'Ibrahim tout en riant à l'une de ses remarques. Ce n'était pas très mature de ma part, il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et moi et je ne devais en aucun cas faire attention à ses actes… mais je ne pus m'empêcher de passer la main dans mes boucles auburn, désormais coupées au-dessus des oreilles, tout en repensant à cette nuit à Capadoccia…

Le soir même, Tatiana organisa une petite soirée en l'honneur de ses invités. Postée discrètement dans un coin de la salle, je gardai les yeux rivés vers Ibrahim comme mon poste l'exigeait. Je réussis à me concentrer suffisamment sur mon travail pour presque oublier que c'était lui que je gardais. Avec la différence qu'en temps normal je regarde sans vraiment voir les Moroï, alors que là j'étais profondément consciente du moindre de ses actes. Je vis son regard malicieux et séducteur braqué sur la séduisante Moroï lorsqu'ils prirent une coupe de champagne. Je vis qu'il la faisait rire. Je vis qu'il l'écoutait attentivement… Je savais que leur différence d'âge n'effraierait ni Ibrahim, qui aimait toutes les femmes, ni Tatiana, qui mettrait tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins. A cette pensée je fus prise d'une violente nausée et je courus aux toilettes en marmonnant quelques explications à Gizem au passage.

J'étais penchée sur la cuvette en train de rendre mon repas lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Persuadée que c'était Gizem qui venait aux nouvelles je ne me préoccupais pas du lui jusqu'à ce qu'une main sûre d'elle se pose sur mon cou, doucement pour ne pas me brusquer. Mon corps se raidit car je savais à l'odeur musquée qui l'accompagnait que mon visiteur était Ibrahim. Son pouce caressa tendrement mes tatouages puis descendit plus fermement dans mon dos. Mon traitre de corps profitait de cet instant alors que j'étais pétrifiée de honte de me retrouver dans cette posture.

-Pratique, cette coupe de cheveux.

Son ton était presque amical mais je sentais la colère au fond de ses paroles. Je déglutis, et en essayant de lui répondre je ne réussis qu'à vomir encore plus. Charmant.

-Comme ça tu n'as besoin de personne pour te tenir les cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es indépendante c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux prouver ?

Je me retournais brusquement et me relevai pour lui faire face, énervée par ses paroles. La nausée avait complètement disparu, j'étais en pleine forme pour lui hurler:

- Quel est ton problème Ibrahim ? On avait passé un accord stipulant que je devais te rendre des comptes ? T'envoyer des lettres enflammées pour déclarer mon amour alors que toi tu ne donnerais jamais signe de vie en retour et tu te délecterais en pensant à cette écervelée de Dhampir trop naïve ? Je ne crois pas, non. Ta vie et la mienne se sont _croisées_, pour reprendre tes termes exacts, point final. Tu n'as aucun droit de venir devant moi te trémousser et séduire cette grognasse trop vieille pour toi et après venir me reprocher d'être indépendante !

-Je ne me trémousse pas !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Tu n'es pas écervelée, reprit-il plus doucement, comme pour me calmer.

Je ne décolérais pas.

-Ni naïve.

Ca ne me fit même pas sourire.

-Je n'aurais pas été contre des lettres enflammées, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Je haussais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Et elle est bien trop vieille pour moi.

-Ha !

Il sourit, franchement.

-Tu es jalouse !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Je gardai une certaine rancœur contre lui, pour une multitude de raison. Il avait bousculé ma vie, mes certitudes, j'étais enceinte de lui, et voilà qu'il faisait des milliers de kilomètre pour venir me crier dessus. Et lui, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de rien.

-Oh, j'ai des entrées aux Etats-Unis maintenant, tu sais grâce à qui.

-Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me reproche mon indépendance et que tu me parle mal ? Et que tu sois en colère contre moi ?

-Tu te moque de moi j'espère ?

Son ton était menaçant. J'avais en face de moi non pas Ibrahim le séducteur, mais l'homme d'affaire. Celui qui ne veut pas être dérangé lorsqu'il discute, qui ne veut pas apprendre qu'on lui cache des choses, celui avec lequel mieux vaut être en bons termes...

J'hésitais un cours instant entre continuer à nier ou lui avouer la vérité qu'il connaissait déjà visiblement. Après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon état était que je pensais qu'on ne se reverrait jamais. Or, il était sans aucun doute posté droit devant moi dans ces toilettes exigus et sombres, à attendre que je lui réponde. Je baissais la tête piteusement.

-Comment as-tu appris ?

Il me regarda comme si je n'avais rien compris.

-Crois-tu que j'allais te laisser filer dans la nature sans prendre mes précautions ? Petite gardienne, tu es trop précieuse.

Il posa sa paume sur mes joues. J'aurais aimé faire de même pour caresser sa barbe de trois jours. Etait-ce aussi agréable que dans mes souvenirs ?

-Même sans tes cheveux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Le séducteur en lui était revenu, il s'était calmé. J'allais m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir prévenu lorsqu'une voie stridente m'interrompit :

-Ibrahim ?

Il me lâcha pour rejoindre Tatiana, mais ses yeux restèrent en contact avec les miens, m'assurant que cette discussion n'était pas finie. La Moroï m'aperçut et me reprocha de ne pas être à mon poste. Pour le plaisir de la contrarier je rétorquais que je ne pouvais pas être plus à mon poste qu'en accompagnant son invité dans un endroit isolé où aurait pu se trouver un Strigoï. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit frissonner. Puis elle se pendit à lui et le ramena vers la salle. Je les suivis et rejoins Gizem au poste de gardien éloigné.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour de la soirée que la nausée me reprit. Je me concentrai sur les environs pour essayer de dissiper mon malaise, sans grand succès. Nous étions juste Ibrahim, ses deux amis, et nous, les trois gardiens. En sentant mon état se dégrader je commençai à redouter une attaque, si un Strigoï nous prenait pour cible je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir défendre les Moroïs efficacement. Nous étions à la cour, me répétai-je donc à chaque pas pour me réconforter, il n'y avait presque aucun risque de tomber sur une de ces créatures. Nous avions moins de deux kilomètres à parcourir entre les appartements de Tatiana et ceux de ses invités, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Je décidai de discuter avec Gizem pour me changer les idées :

-Tu étais déjà venu à la cour ?

Malgré sa coupe quasi militaire et sa carrure ultra musclée, Gizem me semblait plus abordable que son acolyte Devrim qui avait toujours l'air renfrogné.

-Oui, bien sûr. Après avoir quitté St-Vlad pour ma première affectation, comme tout le monde.

-Tu étais à St-Vladimir ?

Il acquiesça en souriant.

-Je pensais que tu venais de Turquie, ou d'Europe, ajoutai-je étonnée. Comment t'es tu retrouvé là-bas ?

-Ibrahim m'a embauché quelques années plus tard.

-Débauché non ?

Il commença à rire doucement.

-Toi, tu n'as pas peur de lui.

-Je devrais ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu dois sûrement être la seule à qui il passerait n'importe quoi. A ta place j'en profiterai pour demander une superbe voiture, des bijoux, des habits de marque…

Je me mis à rire doucement moi aussi en imaginant la scène.

-Et avec toi, il est strict ?

-Je ne sais pas si strict est le bon mot… On va dire qu'il ne faut pas le décevoir ni le contrarier.

Rien d'étonnant. Et je me mis à sourire inconsciemment, fière d'aimer quelqu'un comme Ibrahim, fort et respecté. Ma nausée avait presque disparu et Ibrahim prit la place de Gizem à mes côtés.

-Tu te renseigne sur moi petite gardienne ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour cerner son humeur. Il avait l'air détendu, où en tout cas moins colérique qu'à son arrivée. Il s'était nourri durant la soirée, au cou de la plus ravissante source de la cour cela va de soi, et cela lui avait incontestablement fait du bien.

-Ne me fais pas croire que toi tu ne te renseignes pas sur moi, répliquai-je gentiment_. _Je me doutais que tu saurais que j'étais partie en ''vacances''. Mais comment as-tu su la raison ?

-L'infirmière que tu es allée voir, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Bien sûr… Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir des contacts partout, et des fois je me dis que je ne veux pas savoir…

Il me sourit, fier de lui. Puis redevint sérieux :

-Janine, que comptes-tu faire durant les mois qui restent ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Je répondis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cela semblait si important à ses yeux :

-Je comptais rester à la cour, pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu reste ici, tout le monde saura que tu es enceinte. Crois-moi, pour ta carrière de gardienne, mieux vaut que personne ne soit au courant.

Je restai bouche bée. Je savais que cette affaire ne serait pas facile à gérer, mais j'avais dans la tête de reprendre le cours normal de ma vie juste après la naissance du bébé. Et je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que cela nuirait vraiment à ma carrière. J'avais le droit d'être mère tout de même, c'était compréhensible, non ?

- Non, me répondit Ibrahim, ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple. Le problème c'est que le père est forcément Moroï et…

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Laisse-moi finir, Janine.

Son ton ne me donna pas envie de répliquer, alors que je n'aimais habituellement pas qu'on me parle sèchement.

-Et comme tu es à la cour et que ton dossier est très bon, tout porte à croire que le père est royal. Outre le fait que tout le monde te regardera donc avec suspicion et qu'aucune famille royale ne te voudra plus jamais, tu auras marqué dans ton dossier au mieux _Gardien peu fiable_, au pire_ Catin rouge_.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'impliquait ma présence à la cour mais il avait parfaitement raison.

-Ce qui signifie, reprit-il, que tu te retrouveras à faire des taches indignes de tes compétences. Tatiana travaille justement sur la gestion de ce genre de gardiens, qui ont mauvaise réputation, qui ont bravé le système...

-Je ne suis pas une mauvaise gardienne tout de même !

Il me prit la main et la caressa doucement. Son bras glissa ensuite vers le bas de mon dos et nous continuâmes à marcher ainsi enlacés. Il chuchota :

-Tu es la meilleure, ma petite gardienne. Mais je t'assure que rester ici te créera dans ennuis.

Je secouai la tête :

-Mais je ne n'ai nulle part où aller ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rester ici et me terrer !

J'étais paniquée et je sentais que je commençais à perdre mes moyens, c'était tellement inhabituel pour moi... Heureusement nous étions presque arrivés et j'allais pouvoir réfléchir à tête reposée. Ibrahim se posta alors devant moi brusquement et me prit les deux mains sans ménagement :

-Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès, tu sais ?

-Quoi ?

Il me tapota le front.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu à la cour ?

-Voyons, fis-je mine de réfléchir, pour voir Tatiana ?

Il sourit comme si je l'avais démasqué.

-Ca, c'est mon côté opportuniste. La vraie raison, c'est toi.

J'en perdis une première fois ma voix, mais il m'asséna ensuite le coup de grâce :

-Je vais t'embaucher comme gardienne, comme ça tu pourras venir avec moi, loin d'ici, et personne ne sera au courant de rien.

Les Strigoïs qui nous attaquèrent à ce moment m'empêchèrent de répondre. Heureusement.

******oOo**

Totalement abasourdie par les paroles d'Ibrahim je n'étais pas prête pour le combat, et ils commencèrent comme d'habitude par me jeter au loin. Les Strigoï prennent toujours les femmes pour des adversaires inutiles, ce qui me vexa encore plus cette fois-là car j'étais en tenue officielle de gardien… Le Strigoï qui m'envoya valser ne me ménagea pas cependant, et je sentis tout mon corps vibrer lors de l'impact avec l'une des colonnes en marbre de la cour. Je retombais mollement sur le sol, à moitié assommée par le choc, à moitié mortifiée en pensant au bébé dans mon ventre… Je restai échouée là, à me poser des questions tandis que le combat faisait rage entre les Strigoïs –ils étaient 4- et face à eux Gezim et Divrem.

Je regardai la scène d'un air absent, sans la comprendre. Gizem hurla de douleur au moment où un Strigoï lui tordit violemment le bras. Devrim avait cependant pu profiter de cet instant pour enfoncer son pieu dans le cœur de l'attaquant. Un deuxième Strigoï rejoignait les gardiens pour les occuper, tandis que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers les trois Moroï appeurés. Seul Ibrahim ne semblait pas choqué, et je croisai un instant son regard. Il était tout autant partagé que moi. Il semblait hésiter entre me supplier de venir les protéger, ou au contraire ne surtout pas approcher pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

Pour le moment j'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de prendre une décision. L'adrénaline, qui d'habitude me guidait dans mes combats, semblait m'avoir totalement abandonnée sous l'effet du choc. La peur me clouait sur place. Sauver Ibrahim, sauver le bébé. Mon cerveau recevait des ordres contradictoires que je ne contrôlais plus, je bougeai ma main comme pour attraper mon pieu, puis elle retomba mollement. Je commençai à marcher, puis je m'arrêtai.

J'aperçus un troisième gardien venir à la rescousse de Devrim et Gizem. Je mis un instant à reconnaître Shawn tellement il se déplaçait vite. Cette nouvelle me réconforta, je savais qu'il était l'un des meilleurs, et cela me blessa en même temps : lui se battait, et moi non. Je devais agir, je le devais. Surtout que même à trois ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir le dessus sur les Strigoïs.

Un deuxième cri me tira légèrement de ma torpeur. Un Strigoï blond était en train de sucer le sang du plus vieux des amis d'Ibrahim, le Russe. Ibrahim se jeta alors sur le Strigoï mais il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure avant même d'atteindre son but. Son arcade saignait abondamment et le dernier Strigoï vit en lui une cible facile.

Cela débloqua enfin quelque chose en moi. Il y avait des instants que je ne voulais pas revivre, des scènes que je ne voulais plus jamais voir. Peu m'importait de mourir ce soir, ou de perdre mon enfant –cette pensée faillit me faire reculer-, rien n'était plus important que de sauver une personne que j'aimais. Jamais plus, je me l'étais juré, jamais plus. Jamais.

Je criais en bondissant sur le Strigoï qui attaquait Ibrahim. C'était stupide car il m'entendit et se retourna juste avant que je frappe, et il m'asséna un violent coup de poing vers l'épaule. Je basculai rapidement mon pieu vers mon autre main, mon bras droit étant inutilisable désormais. J'étais peu à l'aise de la main gauche mais je réussis à parer ses attaques suivantes maladroitement. Hélas, il était plus rapide que moi et il fit craquer mon genou d'un coup de pied bien placé.

Je tombai à terre en même temps que lui, car Shawn l'avait attaqué par derrière. J'en profitai pour sauter sur le Strigoï et nous luttâmes un instant au sol. Il m'attrapa le poigna droit et tandis qu'il me mordait j'eus juste le temps d'enfoncer mon pieu dans son cœur. Ma main gauche était cependant faible et Shawn dus appuyer sur le pieu pour que le Strigoï cesse enfin de respirer et d'aspirer mon sang. Je restai ainsi étendue sur lui, exténuée et blessée. Les endorphines de la morsure masquaient ma douleur mais je savais que j'allais souffrir une fois l'effet dissipé.

Je me forçai à lever la tête pou contempler le reste du combat. Devrim, Gizem et Shawn étaient en train d'achever les deux Strigoïs restants. Shawn se précipita ensuite vers moi, affolé :

-Janine, ça va ?

Je n'avais jamais vu mon ami dans un tel état. Il était vraiment paniqué. Je hochai la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir parler. Il me souleva sans le moindre effort et commença à m'amener je ne sais-où. Ibrahim se plaça devant lui :

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Blottie contre la poitrine de Shawn je sentis sa surprise d'être interrompu par cet étonnant Moroï.

-Euh… Je l'amène à l'hôpital.

-Je vais m'en occuper, répondit Ibrahim froidement.

Il tendit ses bras pour me récupérer. Shawn ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, un Moroï n'avait aucune raison de s'occuper d'une gardienne blessée. En plus Ibrahim était lui-même touché, il avait le visage en sang et quelque chose me dit que son regard ne devait pas être le plus rassurant qui soit. Shawn me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et je supposais que j'esquissais un geste pour approuver. Puis les bras chauds d'Ibrahim m'entourèrent et je m'évanouis.

******oOo**

Je me réveillai quelques instants plus tard, dans la baignoire de la chambre d'Ibrahim. Je savais que c'était sa chambre car il était avec moi dans la baignoire. Où plutôt à côté, il passait de l'eau sur mon corps pour faire disparaître le sang et la saleté. Je ne réagis même pas en me voyant toute nue. Je réussis à articuler :

-Hôpital ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je t'ai donné tout ce qu'il faut. Gizem a remis ton épaule en place. Pour ton genou une attelle t'attend à côté. Demain tu iras faire des tests pour vérifier que tout va bien de ce côté-là, me dit-il en me touchant le ventre.

Je hochai la tête.

-Shawn ?

-Il est retourné garder sa gamine.

J'adorais voir Ibrahim jaloux. Je tendis la main vers son torse pour le toucher. J'avais froid, tellement froid. Je dus parler à voix haute car il se força à sourire et augmenta plutôt la température de l'eau. Il avait dû se rincer le visage car il n'y avait plus de sang et l'un de ses gardiens avait recousu son arcade. Ca lui donnait un air diablement sexy et dangereux, limite aventurier avec sa peau mate et sa barbe naissante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. Il se pencha vers moi comme pour m'embrasser. Je marmonnai :

-C'est injuste.

Il s'arrêta :

-De quoi ?

Je l'avais pris au dépourvu.

-Je suis nue et blessée. Tu es habillé et tu te portes très bien.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir :

-Je ne vais pas m'auto-flageller pour rétablir l'équilibre… mais pour le premier point on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Très lentement –ou alors c'est mon cerveau qui fonctionnait au ralenti- il ôta sa chemise (et je remarquai qu'il en avait remis une nouvelle, beige à rayures blanches, entre l'attaque des Strigoï et maintenant), puis son pantalon et son slip.

-Egalité, murmurai-je.

Il se glissa contre moi. Je dus me contorsionner un peu pour lui faire de la place dans la baignoire vu qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais peu de temps après nous étions tous les deux confortablement installés dans l'eau chaude… Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller contre son torse, il me caressa les cheveux. Comme à Capadoccia, sauf qu'ils étaient plus courts…

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, ses caresses apaisant mes douleurs physiques et morales. Sa tendresse m'enveloppait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de moi. Il murmura à mon oreille :

-Ma petite gardienne.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Une fois, deux fois. Puis près des lèvres. Puis sur la bouche. Mon corps encore à vif après le combat réagit instantanément et je lui répondis avec envie. J'essayai de basculer toute entière sur son corps mais ne réussit qu'à me faire mal au genou. Cela fit sourire Ibrahim. Je passai de ses lèvres à ses yeux et me perdis un instant dans ses iris marron qui réussissaient à chaque instant à dévoiler une multitude de choses. J'y voyais l'envie, le désir, la peur, un peu de colère, la joie, des soucis –qui lui faisaient avoir de légères rides au coin de l'œil notai-je- mais en cet instant précis ce qui dominait dans le regard d'Ibrahim était le soulagement. Je le constatai à voix haute :

-Tu étais inquiet.

Il acquiesça.

-Depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais quitté Evan. Je me demandais si tu m'annoncerais la nouvelle.

Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Désolée. Je pensais que tu t'en moquais.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi.

-Hein ?

Il réussit à hausser les épaules avec grâce, geste quasi impossible à réaliser dans une baignoire occupée par deux personnes… Puis il reprit :

-Tu crois au destin ?

-Je suis athée. Je ne crois en rien sauf en ce que je vois.

-Et bien je suis moins catégorique que toi.

-Ne me fais pas le coup du « _nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer_ », rétorquai-je d'un ton narquois.

Il secoua la tête, peiné. Il avançait l'air toujours sûr de lui et sans gêne que j'en oubliai qu'il pouvait lui-aussi être blessé.

-Excuse-moi. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Quand tu es repartie avec Evan ce soir-là à Istanbul je me suis dit comme toi, je suppose… Je me suis dit que c'était une merveilleuse nuit, que je ne l'oublierais jamais, que je la mettrai dans une petite boîte à part dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, mais que je devais désormais me concentrer sur ma vraie vie qui m'attendait.

J'acquiesçai. C'était exactement ce que je m'étais dit sur le bateau en quittant Istanbul ce soir-là. Au mot près.

-Mais là, reprit-il, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup ?

Il commençait à s'agiter dans le bain, signe que cela le tracassait.

-Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis dit encore la même chose que toi. La parenthèse Capadoccia étant finie, tu vivais ta vie et moi la mienne. Je considérais cela normal que tu ne me contactes pas.

Il déposa machinalement un baiser mouillé sur mon front avant de continuer :

-Mais lorsque tu es parti de chez Evan, je me suis énervé. J'avais peur pour toi, peur que tu fasses une bêtise. J'ai compris que j'étais concerné et j'ai commencé à voir les choses différemment. Je me suis dit que si tu étais enceinte c'était que peut-être nos vies devaient faire plus que se croiser une fois de temps en temps. C'était peut-être un signe à côté duquel il ne fallait pas passer.

Il me serra.

-Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, malheureusement je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et ce que cela impliquait.

-Je ne peux pas, sanglotai-je. Je ne peux pas.

Il répliqua :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas mais laisse-moi jusqu'à demain matin pour te montrer ce que serait notre vie si tu venais avec moi…

Sur ce il me souleva, et sans même prendre le temps de me sécher il m'amena dans sa chambre. Dans son lit, évidemment. Je ne protestai pas, trop fatiguée et également trop impatiente de ce qui allait arriver. Il lut mon désir ce qui le fit sourire une fois de plus :

-Tu sais que je ne te comprends pas, petit gardienne. Tu ne veux pas de moi, puis tu veux de moi. Tu es blessée mais tu es rayonnante. Tu es un paradoxe vivant.

J'aurais pu lui retourner la remarque. Il était fort, pour un Moroï, et courageux mais je savais qu'il avait eu peur ce soir. C'était un séducteur, mais il était également sincèrement attaché à moi. Il avait incontestablement du pouvoir et de l'argent, mais n'était pas de sang royal. Honnêtement, je me trouvais plus normale que lui. Je le lui dis. Sa main caressa alors mes joues, mon cou comme pour m'inciter à arrêter de réfléchir. Il passa sur ma poitrine, fit des ronds sur mon ventre puis descendit plus bas. Je faillis fermer les yeux mais me ressaisis au dernier moment. Je voulais en profiter moi aussi. Je suivis le chemin inverse d'Ibrahim, commençant pas caresser ses cuisses et remontant jusqu'à son visage. C'était comme le redécouvrir. Sa peau était douce, hâlée, chaude. Ses mains tendres et délicates. Son visage sérieux et comme d'habitude plein d'assurance. Tout son corps semblait vibrer sous mes doigts et il se mit à m'embrasser de partout, chaque baiser étant une promesse de ce qui m'attendait durant la nuit…

**oOo**

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là. Au début ce fût la chaleur d'Ibrahim qui me tint éveillée. Puis mes réflexes de gardienne, avant de me rendre compte que de la lumière passait sous la porte et que Devrim ou Gizem devait donc sans aucun doute veiller sur nous. Et enfin ce furent mes pensées. Je tournais et retournais la proposition d'Ibrahim dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver une solution. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il était collé contre moi et dormait tranquillement. Sa respiration régulière me détendait et en même temps me stressait. Il me suffisait de dire un mot pour qu'elle m'accompagne le restant de ma vie. Et en même temps je ne pouvais pas le dire. Lorsqu'il se réveilla et que son regard croisa le mien je murmurai :

-Non.

Ibrahim se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla la nuit noire qui venait de commencer. Je n'osai imaginer le mal que je venais de lui faire. Un Moroï qui accepte de vivre avec une Dhampir, ça n'existe pas. Le seul qui ne l'ait jamais fait était mon père. Alors je commençais à tout raconter à Ibrahim.

Comment ma mère s'était retrouvée par hasard à devoir protéger mon père. A l'époque, les gardiens manquaient un peu moins qu'aujourd'hui, et une année il s'était retrouvé affecté d'une gardienne qui au fil du temps s'était révélée être bien plus que cela... Ils n'avaient avoué à personne leur liaison de peur de faire scandale puis ma mère était tombée enceinte. Mon père m'avait reconnue pour éviter une fois de plus les bruits qui auraient pu ternir la réputation de ma mère. Ils ne s'affichaient jamais ensemble en public, mais à la maison, et je m'en souviens très bien même si je n'y étais pas souvent, ils étaient unis et il n'y avait aucune différence de statut entre eux. Pour moi ils étaient « papa » et « maman », pas « Moroï » et « gardienne ». Et puis… et puis j'ai eu six ans, ma mère pour l'occasion avait acheté un gros gâteau et, penchée derrière moi elle me disait de regarder droit devant moi et de souffler les bougies. Je sentais sa respiration sur mes oreilles et je voyais mon père derrière le gâteau au chocolat. Et puis elle a hurlé.

Mon père s'est jeté sur moi, m'a soulevée et m'a emmenée loin de la scène. Je me débattais pour revenir vers ma mère, et avant que mon père ne claque la porte j'eus le temps de voir le Strigoï blond finir de la vider de son sang. A six ans, on ne comprend pas toujours tout, mais j'avais voulu tuer ce grand homme blanchâtre aux yeux rouges révulsés. Je n'avais évidemment pas d'arme à l'époque et mon père, plus fort que moi, m'amenait dans la direction opposée mais j'ai toujours rêvé que je revenais dans notre cuisine armée d'un pieu en argent et que je l'enfonçais bien profondément, bien doucement dans le cœur de cette abomination. L'impuissance ressentie à cette époque ne m'avait jamais quittée, et je m'étais faite plusieurs résolutions ce soir là. Tuer le maximum de Strigoïs venait en premier. Ne jamais abandonner quelqu'un face à un Strigoï en deuxième. Ne jamais baisser la garde était ma troisième résolution. Jamais.

-Et tu comprends avec toi Ibrahim, je serai en permanence en train d'oublier mon devoir. Je ferai comme ma mère, je t'achèterai des gâteaux d'anniversaires et j'oublierai que derrière moi il y a une fenêtre grande ouverte avec un Strigoï prêt à bondir… Je… ne peux pas.

Ibrahim ne s'était pas rapproché de moi mais il acquiesça et ferma les yeux, comme pour réfléchir. Prise d'un doute je demandais :

-Tu savais ?

-Pas les détails, m'avoua-t-il. Et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer que c'était la raison qui te faisait dire non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?

-Que tu avais peur que je sois infidèle, rigola-t-il. Oh les femmes…

Enfin il se redirigea vers moi et m'enlaça.

-Tu serais infidèle ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-La question ne se pose plus, petite gardienne.

J'oubliais de réagir quand il m'embrassa.

**oOo**

Tatiana passa au début de la nuit suivante pour s'enquérir de l'état de ses visiteurs. Elle était visiblement contrariée par cette attaque, en pleine cour royale. C'était un fait exceptionnel, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

-Ibrahim, tu te sens bien ?

J'étais au bout de la chambre, habillée en gardienne, mais avec mon attelle au genou je faisais juste décoration.

-Oui ma chère Tatiana, répondit-il calmement. J'ai juste pris un mauvais coup…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

-Que fais-tu encore ici, toi ?

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre.

-Tu es restée sans rien faire durant tout le combat et tu oses encore faire semblant de protéger mes invités ?

-Quoi ?

-Shawn Sexton m'a dit qu'il avait dû intervenir. Sinon ils auraient pu tous y passer, s'énerva-t-elle en montrant Ibrahim et ses deux amis.

-C'est faux, m'appuya le Russe. C'est elle qui a tué celui qui m'attaquait.

Je lui jetai un regard reconnaissant. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé et j'appréciais son soutien. Ibrahim rajouta :

-C'est exact. Elle était sonnée suite à son choc, mais dés qu'elle a repris connaissance elle est revenue combattre.

-Abe a totalement raison, approuva son ami turc.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais utiliser ce surnom pour désigner Ibrahim, mais ça me surprenait à chaque fois. Tatiana les dévisagea d'un air suspicieux puis se retourna vers moi :

-Et comment tu expliques que Evan Szelsky ne soit pas au courant de tes ''vacances'', Hathaway ? J'ai été naïve de te croire, j'aurais mieux fait de me renseigner dés le début sur toi. Tu n'es pas fiable et je n'aurais jamais dû te choisir pour garder mes invités. Tu es une honte pour les gardiens. Et lorsque tout le monde apprendra que tu es enceinte cela sera encore pire.

Elle soupira tandis que je restée tétanisée. Comment avait-elle appris ? Je lançais un regard désespéré à Ibrahim. Il essaya de la calmer.

-Tatiana, tu t'emportes trop facilement.

Elle prit deux secondes pour réfléchir puis me congédia :

-De toute façon, tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. Ta mission est terminée. En espérant pour toi que ce ne soit pas toute ta carrière. Il est hors de question que tu sois encore responsable d'un Moroï de sang royal après toute cette affaire.

Je boitai jusqu'à la porte piteusement. J'aurais aimé me défendre mais elle avait parfaitement raison. Shawn m'attendait de l'autre côté, l'air aussi misérable que moi. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à chez mon père :

-Je ne t'ai pas causé trop d'ennuis j'espère.

-Non, soupirai-je. Le combat d'hier n'était qu'une excuse pour Tatiana. Je suis enceinte, je crois que c'est ce qui l'énerve le plus.

-Quoi ?

J'aurais peut-être dû y aller plus doucement pour le prévenir.

-Hé oui… Ca ne va pas tarder à se voir en plus, je vais devoir quitter la cour. Trouver un coin tranquille.

-Mais…mais…

Je faillis rire en voyant mon ami si désemparé. Il se reprit assez vite tout de même.

- Qui est le père ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

-Tu te mets toujours dans des histoires pas possibles, tu sais…

Il me donna un léger coup dans l'épaule pour m'embêter.

-Aie ! Je suis en convalescence je te rappelle !

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, cela semblait plus le faire rire que l'inquiéter.

-Je n'y crois pas, Janine Hathaway, enceinte.

- Parle moins fort, abruti !

- Moi qui étais persuadé que tu ne déviais jamais du boulot…

- Il faut croire qu'il y en a un qui a réussi à me faire oublier mon travail, riais-je doucement.

Je pensai un instant à Ibrahim, et à l'accord que nous avions passé la nuit dernière après mes révélations. Je devais partir de la cour dés que possible, il se débrouillait pour me trouver un lieu reculé où passer les mois restants. Lui retournait en Turquie, ce qui valait finalement mieux vu que Tatiana était au courant de mon état. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle sache en plus qui était le père. Nous devions appeler Evan pour qu'il me couvre, mais Tatiana nous avait devancés visiblement. Je maudis Evan, il avait le don de me créer des problèmes.

**oOo**

Le lendemain cependant, je crus rêver en le voyant sonner à la porte de mon père, accompagné de Sean bien entendu.

-Evan… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Hathaway, me répondit-il narquoisement.

Je les fis rentrer, sceptique.

-Arrêter de vous chamailler les jeunes, nous réprimanda Sean gentiment.

-Ecoute Janine, reprit Evan. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans le pétrin. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais en répondant à Tatiana que je ne savais pas où tu étais.

Il était sérieux, ce qui le changeait profondément de son comportement habituel. Il semblait avoir mûri en un mois.

-Et je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu étais enceinte en plus !

-Mais tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ?

Sean me calma :

-Pour le moment non, seulement nous. Tatiana aussi puisque c'est elle qui a prévenu Evan, avec sa classe habituelle. Et puis Ibrahim il me semble, vu son coup de fil d'hier soir.

J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi. Evan reprit :

-Ibrahim m'a expliqué avec un peu plus de délicatesse que Tatiana ton problème, et nous avons trouvé une solution. Je vais dire à Tatiana que tu es une gardienne d'exception et…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et lui aussi.

-Oui, on a bien choisi les termes n'est-ce pas ? Et que je veux absolument que tu reste ma gardienne, peu importe ton état. Ca n'évitera pas les rumeurs qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver de toute façon, mais au moins le fait que tu reste dans une famille royale protégera le reste de ta carrière. Ibrahim appuiera ma position. Cela devrait suffire à ce que Tatiana ne t'enfonce pas trop.

Je le remerciai, sincèrement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais Evan ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre gardienne que toi. Je vais devoir attendre quelques mois avant de te récupérer mais au moins je sais que je peux te faire confiance et dormir sans m'inquiéter grâce à Sean et toi. Ne crois-pas que ce soit un hasard que tu te sois retrouvée avec moi après St-Vladimir, Hathaway !

Je lui souris largement. Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur car je l'avais toujours trouvé trop arrogant, et qu'il passait tout son temps à m'embêter, même à l'académie. Je commençais à comprendre qu'il avait juste profité de ses années à St-Vladimir pour juger tous les novices un par un, et pour sélectionner celui qu'il allait demander après… Finalement il n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça.

Ibrahim mit presque une semaine à trouver le lieu parfait pour moi. Pendant ce temps les rumeurs commencèrent à circuler. Chaque fois que je me promenais j'entendais des chuchotements derrière moi, je voyais des regards emplis de jugements et pire, de questionnement. Ibrahim avait raison, cela allait nuire à ma réputation, mais grâce à Evan ma carrière serait sauvée… c'était déjà ça.

Ibrahim vient me voir le jour de mon départ. Je marchais dans les somptueux jardins de la cour royale, profitant une dernière fois de leur somptuosité.

-Prête au départ ?

-Oui. Je vais m'ennuyer là-bas.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas proposé une autre solution…

Je lui souris et demandai :

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Je comprends. Je me dis même que c'est le mieux, pour toi comme pour moi.

-Comme ça tu peux garder tes activités secrètes…

-Je n'ai aucun secret, ma petite gardienne.

Je lui jetai en regard en coin. Dit comme ça, j'aurais presque pu le croire, mais le coin de sa bouche frémissait comme s'il s'empêchait de rire.

-Tu n'aurais pas un enfant illégitime au moins comme secret? Demandai-je naïvement.

-Pas encore…

Il m'enlaça une dernière fois et m'embrassa. Son baiser avait le goût d'exotisme, de Capadoccia, le goût de l'amour, le goût de la furtivité de nos rencontres. Le goût de la vie que l'on aurait pu avoir, le goût de la vie que nous n'aurons pas. Le goût de l'enfant à venir, le goût des nuits passées. Le goût d'un baiser volé mais étonnamment légitime. Le goût de mon foyer. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous se détacha le premier. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage comme pour imprimer chacun de mes traits. Je me blottis un instant contre lui, je me frottai contre ses joues rugueuses –il avait toujours sa barbe de trois jours.

Puis il m'accompagna sagement à l'avion et ses mains de détachèrent des miennes. Alors que j'allais enfin quitter la cour pour de bon, Tatiana Ivashkov me rattrapa à son tour :

-Tu as de la chance Hathaway. Je sais reconnaître une bonne gardienne lorsque j'en vois une, mais je n'aime pas que l'on manque à son devoir. Les gardiennes ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants, c'est une perte énorme.

-Pourtant, cela contribue à alimenter les académies en futurs gardiens, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer. J'avais longtemps réfléchi à la question durant mes nuits blanches…

-Les catins rouges savent très bien le faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Elle soupira :

-Enfin dans ton cas on s'en sort bien, cela m'aurait tout de même déplu de perdre ton potentiel. Sache juste que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé les rumeurs te concernant.

-Qui ?

-On m'a dit qu'une jeune Ivashkov avait entendu des choses auprès de son gardien…

Sarrah. Finalement sous ses airs innocents la princesse avait bien les gènes de sa famille. Je pensais que Tatiana en avait fini avec moi lorsqu'elle rajouta :

-Un dernier avertissement cependant.

J'attendis, me demandant ce qu'elle allait encore pouvoir me reprocher.

-Ne crois pas un instant qu'Ibrahim en a quelque chose à faire de toi. Pour les Moroï, vous les Dhampir vous n'êtes que des conquêtes d'une nuit, vous apportez une touche de danger et d'originalité. Mais n'imagine pas qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de sérieux entre vous. Ni qu'il te soutiendra, toi ou le bébé.

-Hmm… Merci du conseil.

Je me retournais en souriant. Tatiana Ivashkov, jalouse ? C'est bien ce qu'on aurait dit…

******oOo**

_7 mois plus tard_

Je posais ma fille sur ma poitrine, délicatement. La chambre d'hôpital était blanche, propre, silencieuse. Depuis mon accouchement j'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde calfeutré. Personne n'était venu me voir, mais qui aurait pu, ici, dans ce coin perdu d'Alaska où je m'étais réfugiée depuis presque sept mois.

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à pleins de choses durant tout ce temps. A Evan d'abord, qui s'était montré irréprochable depuis. Il m'avait envoyé de l'argent, des affaires pour le bébé. Je me pris à être impatiente de retourner le protéger. Sean et lui me manquaient vraiment, tout comme mon travail. Tatiana avait raison, j'avais perdu mon temps à ne rien faire durant 9 mois, mais je ne le regrettais absolument pas. Elle ferait mieux de se concentrer à former les catins rouges à se battre plutôt qu'à essayer de nous compartimenter dans nos rôles…

Je pensais ensuite beaucoup à Ibrahim. Cela m'avait tout de même fait mal au cœur de rejeter sa proposition de devenir sa gardienne. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'on m'avait tendu une bouée pour me sauver et que je l'avais repoussée. Mais si je voulais respecter mes résolutions, si je voulais être la meilleure des gardiennes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vivre avec lui. Cette vie là m'aurait tout droit menée à une catastrophe, je le sentais bien. J'aurais relâché ma garde, et je ne voulais ni mourir comme ma mère, ni voir Ibrahim mourir par ma faute. Quelque part, c'était lâche de ma part, j'avais choisi la solution de facilité.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Evidemment. Ne sachant pas si le bébé serait une fille ou un garçon il avait mit un costume bleu et une chemise rose. Et une écharpe bleue et rose, oui... Je regardai notre fille. J'avais décidé de l'appeler Marie, mais je trouvai en cet instant qu'il n'était pas à l'image d'Ibrahim.

-_Rose_marie, déclarai-je en tendant le bébé à son père.

Il la prit un instant dans ses bras, lui tapota le bout du nez puis me la rendit.

-Joli prénom pour une jolie fille, commenta-t-il.

Je souris.

- Comme sa mère, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de séduire ! Répliquai-je en badinant à moitié

- Tant que ça fonctionne…

Et il se mit à rire en ajoutant :

- Ca fonctionne ?

-Toujours, murmurai-je…

Il nous regarda un instant elle et moi, cherchant à reconnaître ses traits sur son petit visage. C'était difficile à dire pour le moment, mais en tout cas elle avait hérité des deux côtés. Sa peau était plus foncée que la mienne et ses quelques touffes de cheveux étaient châtain très foncé, pas auburn. Mais sa jolie frimousse me ressemblait plus… Quant au caractère, rien à dire, on reconnaissait sans problème son père et sa mère, à seulement deux jours : énergique, elle babillait en permanence et elle semblait déjà assurée et butée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir nous faire vivre celle-là ?

Il se posait la question à lui-même, mais j'y avais déjà réfléchi :

-Tant qu'elle devient une bonne gardienne…

-Imagine qu'elle fugue de Saint-Vladimir !

Je lui lançais un regard noir, qui ne fit que l'encourager :

-J'ai mieux, rajouta-t-il, imagine qu'elle fugue de St-Vladimir, pour suivre l'amour de sa vie à l'autre bout du monde ?

Cela semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

-Tu essayes de me convaincre de quelque chose, de manière plus ou moins subtile ?

Il secoua la tête, redevenant sérieux.

-Non, je ne demande jamais les choses deux fois, Janine. J'imaginais juste ce que pouvait donner un mélange de toi et moi…

-Ca va donner, acquiesçai-je en dévisageant droit dans les yeux ma petite Rosemarie Hathaway…

* * *

_et voilà ! ;)_


End file.
